Runaway Baby
by LesPaulStyle
Summary: "Runaway from me, baby. Runaway. I'm about to get crazy. Why can't she just runaway? Baby, I got a plan, run away as fast as you can." -Kanye West.    AU. Rating will change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ohhhhhhhhhh yes. This is the story that kept me up allllll night when it came into my head.

So, super excited to start this. I don't think there's any story like this involving these two on this site either. *claps*

It's a little darker, a lot more realistic, and hopefully a lot more interesting than some other stories.

Anyways~ Hope you guys enjoy it, I'm sure I will. Actually, I am enjoying myself right now! :D

I know this is going to be a good one!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Negima, I just wish upon stars that I do. Sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Runaway Baby<strong>

**Part 1**

* * *

><p>It's raining cats and dogs when she and I race out of the house. I can hear <em>him <em>behind us, calling me: whore, slut, bitch, and brat to name a few.

I can't see a thing, and the only thing keeping me from falling face first into the slick sidewalk is Setsuna. My lungs are burning, and I'm starting to get tired, but I can't stop running. We need to get out of here, or else I'm sure he's going to kill me. And more importantly, Setsuna.

Even through the monsoon, I can see her face lit up in fear. It scares me, to be honest with you. She's never scared. Her expression only intensifies when I hear thunder behind us, and silver metal flies past us, _pinging_ against our poor neighbors' cars.

With surprising strength, Setsuna roughly shoves me in front of her, effectively shadowing my body with her taller one. We dash through large puddles in the street, and head for her car parked on the corner, as a bullet barely misses her leg.

She flinches in surprise, but gives me a reassuring smile that she's okay, and desperately unlocks my door, screaming, "Get in! Get it!"

My heart is beating so fast, and I'm shaking all over, but I do what she says and climb in, slamming the door shut and pushing the lock down, as I reach over with the other hand and unlock her door...

But, before we get deeper into the story, let me start at the day where everything seemed to start.

My name is Konoka Konoe. I'm 18 years old, and I moved from my beloved hometown of Kyoto, Japan, to Mahora, Illinois, USA when I was seven.

I live with my step-dad, Yami Konoe, and that's it. My mom passed away when I was six, which was partially the reason we left, because Yami couldn't stand living in our house without her there. The other reason was because he found a better job, and came here for the better opportunity.

What? You want to know about Mahora? Eh. I hope you aren't expecting much, because it's nothing special. The town of Mahora was established in the 60's, during the period when us Japanese folks began migration over here, and has been a collective gathering for Japanese people since then. Seriously, Mahora is 100-percent Japanese ethnicity.

Anyways, at some point Mahora was home to a couple car factories, which basically got our economy up and running, but eventually the factories went dry, and now all we have are law firms, banks, and boring businesses like that.

I don't want to be a banker or lawyer though, it's too...stiff. I just want to explore, be my own person, and figure out everything for myself.

Freedom. That's what I want.

Today's my first day of 12th grade at Mahora Academy, and I know how it's going to be already. The cool kids are just going to knock people like me around, but I've learned how to blend in so they won't single me out. The teachers are going to be stuck up assholes, and ignore you when you try to get help.

Welcome to Hell, USA.

Population: Me.

The bell rings, and it's lunch time. I'm starving. Who ever knew listening to a teacher drone on about the cosmos could get you _soooooo _hungry.

I don't eat in the cafeteria, like the teachers try to make us, but outside on the bleachers, just in front of the volleyball court.

I carefully take the ham and cheese tamagoyaki I made this morning out of my lunch box, staring off into the sky. I take a sip of my lemonade drink.

It's a pretty blue. Just like the ocean when it's sea foam green, but the towering gray buildings on the skyline takes away from it.

I hate it here. I want to move out of this stinky city, and out to the country.

But, I don't think I ever will. I don't think I have the power to do such a thing, and I admire people that do.

_**WHOOSH!**_

_**BANG!**_

All of a sudden, there's this pain in my leg, and I can feel the skin turning red. Luckily, I managed to keep a shaky hold on my can of lemonade without spilling too much of it on myself.

My tamagoyaki wasn't so lucky, and there it lay mutilated, on a pink wad of gum someone decided to stick on the bleachers.

Slightly pissed that I no longer have anything to eat, and probably am going to starve through these last two class periods, I look over to find out what had caused me this misfortune.

A white ball...

A volleyball to be exact.

It lays innocently beside me, the beautiful white leather shines perfectly in the dim light let through from holes in the covering over the stands.

I lean over, pick it up, and hold it in my hands with a curiously blank expression.

I'm about to toss it when I hear the _thud, thud, clack _of someone running up the stairs of the bleachers,.

"Hey! Can I have that?" A velvety voice calls to me, stopping right in front of my, and all I see are toned legs, shin guards, and a pair of too-short-to-be-legal black spandex shorts.

My hearts hammering in my chest, as I look up and see the number 15 printed on a black jersey in white letters. I know I'm gawking, but I could care less because I've already been labeled a weirdo.

Setsuna Sakurazaki. 19 years old. Captain of the Mahora Strikerz' volleyball team.

Oh my. You know the girl in every school that has the "it" factor? The girl that makes the guys drool rivers and all the girls burn with envy?

Yeah. That's Setsuna for you.

While you're sitting there, let me give you a better description of this Goddess.

She's about 5'10, with long legs that make up most of her height, and all around, a toned body. I'm sure it's because of all the conditioning she's done since she's been on the team since Freshman year, but my God, this girl is F. I. N. E.

Her body is a perfect hourglass shape, narrow hips, a wonderfully sized bust (I heard she wears 34C), that looks FANTASTIC in her jersey since it's so tight up top. She has the prettiest raven colored hair that touches her lower back, and it stands out in a startling way against her pale skin. It's a good way though.

"Ummmm..?" Setsuna says, looking very confused, as she waves on of her calloused hands in front of my dazed face.

Snapping out my reverie with a "Huh?" followed by a painstakingly obvious blush, I hand her what she's looking for, and she gives me a breathtaking grin in gratitude.

The volleyball captain turns away, and starts to walk back to her team that's practicing on the court, but she whips around really fast and runs back to me.

I'm suddenly aware that her eyes are dark brown, which could easily be mistaken for black, and some of her bangs are sticking to her forehead due to the light sweat forming on her body. That's how close she is to me.

She points down to my destroyed lunch, resting her leg on the row of bleachers in front of me, and flicks some of hair behind her ear in an adorable way.

"Sorry about that." Setsuna chuckles sheepishly, tossing the ball back and forth in her hands, as she gives me a look that seems genuinely sincere from a popular girl.

Before I can speak and tell her it was fine, and in fact, she can ruin my lunch anytime she wants, but she opens her mouth to speak again.

"What's your-"

"Setsuna! Are you going to give us the ball so we can play while you're taking care of that nerd?" one of the girls waiting impatiently on the court yells, glaring at Setsuna like she's the most annoying person in the world.

Setsuna twitches, and I swear I can see her vein pop out on her forehead, as she slugs the ball at the blonde haired girl who decided to challenge her, "Evangeline, I'm assigning you extra laps! Get moving!"

Evangeline screeches in protest, and Setsuna snorts in frustration, "100 laps. You're not playing any games until you finish them. Asuna!"

"Yeah?" a red haired girl with pigtails shouts, and I'm going to assume that's Asuna, as Setsuna points to slow walking Evangeline making her way to the track.

"Watch her for me!"

"I gotcha', captain!" Asuna salutes, running over to the track to count Evangeline's laps so they can be sure she isn't cheating.

Coughing, Setsuna directs her gaze back to me, apologizing for the interruption and insult aimed at me with her eyes.

"As I was saying, what's your name?" she asks me, plopping down onto the bleachers in front of me, as she supports her head with her hands on her knees.

"Um, Konoka Konoe." I blurt out, forgetting what my name was like an idiot.

Good job, Konoka. Make it obvious you like her.

She smiles, holding out her hand in companionship to me, as she introduces herself, "Setsuna Sakurazaki."

I blush a little at her smile, which is unique, because the right side of her upper lip gets caught on her right canine tooth, giving her this feral, attractive looking smile. I swear, her teeth just shined in the light.

Unsure what to say next, I slide my hand into my lap, finding my painted toenails suddenly very interesting.

Unrelenting, Setsuna claps her hand in her lap, rubbing any clamminess off onto her shin guards. She glances at me, opening her mouth to ask me something, but she decides against it and purses her lips.

"Grade?" she questions, pulling at the collar of her jersey to circulate some air on her skin.

"We're in the same grade." I respond quietly, not really expecting her to know, since we're from different sides of the popularity chart.

Her onyx eyes widen in genuine interest, "Really? I never noticed you. I wish I would've. You seem like a nice person. Unlike some other people.." she trails off, slightly irritated, as she glances down at her team.

Smiling shyly at her comment, I say, "Thank you. You seem nice too."

Dangit, Konoka! You're basically holding a sign up that says:

I LIKE YOU! PICK ON ME SOME MORE!

Gasping like she remembered something, she points back down to my lunch, "I'm sorry about ruining your lunch and.." she trails off shyly, which is incredibly odd for someone of her social status, "Taking up a big chunk of your lunch time interrogating you. Here, in case you want to get something in the cafeteria to make up for your meal, looks great by the way! I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow, Kono-chan!" she promises, peeling a five dollar bill out of her pocket, and placing it in my hand before she sped down to her team to direct an exercise.

I didn't spend that dollar.

In fact, it's sitting right here in the back pocket of my denim shorts.

* * *

><p>I manage to get through the day, ignoring my crying stomach the rest of the day, and slipped past the crowds of kids after the bell to my locker. I grab my Power Pack 2.0, basically fight to get it out of the miserable things we call lockers, and drop my binder and lunch box inside. This bag could probably fit all my clothes, shoes, hair brushes, and accessories if I tried to put all that stuff inside. This is the ultimate vacation bag. Get one.<p>

Sometimes kids shove me around, and "Damn, do you really need that big of a bag, you nerd?" is the basic gist of what I get if I accidentally bump into someone with it.

I got shoved about twenty times today, one for each hallway I walked through on my way out.

I check my phone once I'm in a clear hall, and it's already 4 o'clock. I got out of class at three-thirty it that tells you anything about how many people are cramped into this school.

My step-dad, Yami, is a banker. He gets off at 8 o'clock, and I know he'll expect me to have dinner ready for him, even though there's the chance I could be bogged down with homework.

But, he's a man. I'm supposed to drop everything in my life to cater to his every whim.

Anyways, I decided to go to the mini-market a few blocks from here. I'm pretty sure he'll want a burger, and if I get it now from McDonald's, he'll be upset when he gets home and it's cold. The end results won't be good for me.

So using the little bits of money I have, excluding Setsuna's five dollar bill, I run in and grab some: hamburger meat, a thing of vegetable oil, some seasonings, and some sauce. After my shopping, I have no money left for myself, once again not counting the lunch money Setsuna gave me.

I take my time walking home, listening to the roars of cars passing me by, as I stare off into the orange sky.

Whenever you see the sky like this, do you feel sad? I do. It reminds me of the legend my Grandpa Konoemon use to tell me about. According to the legend, twilight is the time when the living connect with the dead. It's like I can feel mom beside me, brushing my long chocolate brown locks while she sang to me, but that was such a long time ago. I miss those times. I wonder if she's watching me right now, wondering how on Earth she could leave me all alone with Yami in a foreign land.

I don't blame her at all, but I miss her a lot.

I round the corner across from our house, and I stop dead in my tracks. I barely remember dropping the shopping bag onto the grass.

Yami's car is parked outside.

I check my phone. It's only seven-thirty.

_**Why is he home?**_

I remember thinking those very words, as I scooped up the bag I dropped a few seconds ago, and bust through the front door and into the living room.

Yami takes a drag of his cigarette, blowing the toxic fumes right in my direction, and he rocks back and forth in his lounge chair that's pointed at the door. He inhales slowly, drawing in another two inches off his cigarette, as his glasses glaze over.

"Where have you been?" he asks sternly, stabbing what's left of his cigarette into the ash tray, as he smashes the flame out.

I tell myself I'm not going to be afraid this time, but I start shaking like a lamb before I can stop it. I stare at the floor, unwilling to meet his eyes. "I-I got out of school a little late, and I went to the store to get some ingredients for your dinner." I answer, cursing myself for letting that little stutter slip.

"Liar." he states, tapping his shiny black shoes impatiently on the wood floors.

No, no, no! I didn't do anything wrong! I swear it was just seven a few minutes ago!

My breathing starts to get short and choppy, and I can tell I'm getting scared and about to cry. "I'm sorr-" I begin to whisper, but then he jumps out of his chair, and this man towers over me.

_**Boom.**_

_**Crack.**_

The room is spinning around in circles when he shoves me against the wall, and from the sound I just heard, I'm sure it cracked too.

"It's going on 9 o'clock," he growls, gripping my shoulders so tightly I begin to cry, but I've learned over the years to just take it.

And that's what I do.

"What could you have been doing for five hours?" he spats angrily, snapping my shoulders so my head bangs against the wall, making the room spin even fast than it was before.

I don't answer. It would only make this all worse.

He speaks again, and I can smell that disgusting mix of nicotine and beer on his breath. It's like a slap in the face, but hot and disgusting.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, you whore. This is your last time to screw up, or else I'll show you my mean side." he rumbles and I can hear the drunken slur leaking through, as he drops my shoulders, and he turns to walk away.

I feel safe for a second, but then he turns around, and his knuckles connect with my eye.

My knees crumple, and I'm on the floor, wishing I would drown in my tears. I can barely move my right eye, and when I do, I wish I didn't.

Yami kicks me roughly in the leg, muttering something like "No good, ungrateful brat." and he leaves the house, leaving me to sit on the floor in my own misery.

I manage to get myself onto my feet, the pain in my right eye exploding, as I struggle not to cry anymore in fear of provoking another headache.

I wonder to my room, stumbling every few seconds, but making steady progress as I collapse onto my bed and set my laptop on my pillow. I finger under the pillows for a second, finding the little pill bottle I keep here just for this purpose. Two orange pills fall into my palm, and I take them without any water.

By the time I've finished, my computer is already up and running, and I smile a little at the background. It's a picture of Kyoto in the winter. It's beautiful.

Before I begin to dwell on the past, I click on the internet and get on Facebook. My fingers find the keys and I find myself typing in Setsuna's name. It isn't very hard to pick her out, since her profile picture is of her holding up the 1st place trophy of the volleyball tournament a couple weeks ago.

I click on her profile, go to her wall, and my heart sinks like a brick.

The screen reads:

Setsuna Sakurazaki is in a relationship with Kotaro Inugami.

30 people like this

Comment- Like-

Kazumi Asakura

Dang! Bout time you got a facebook boy!

_5 minutes ago_

Kotaro Inugami

lol. Shut up Kazumi. Love you babe. 2 month anniversary in a few days.

_2 minutes ago_

Setsuna Sakurazaki

Love you too. :)

_a few seconds ago_

Ayaka Yukihiro

Awwww. So cute :)

_Just now_

Kotaro Inugami

lol

_Just now_

I snap my laptop shut and place it under my bed.

It's not fair! I know Kotaro. He's a player and all he does is flirt with girls, and for some reason I really don't want Setsuna to get hurt by him.

But maybe...2 months..?

I swallow some of the tears streaming down my face and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Whoop, whoop! What did you guys think of that? Interesting? Boring? Cheesy?<p>

Let me know what you thought about this one. I'm really curious about your thoughts about this one, seriously. ^.^ It's for my own enjoyment as much as your's, but I still would like to hear your opinion. And, before someone mentions it, sometimes the sentences are purposefully short and choppy. I feel like it makes it more realistic.

I'm really liking the way it's turning out though. :D

Peace~


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshhhhh! The response to this one is pretty good. ^.^ I'm proud. Anyone seen the final chapter of Negima? I think it's safe to assume a certain pair ***Cough* **Setsuna and Konoka ***Cough* **were happily married in the year 2017 and that the kids in one of the earlier chapters are their children. :3

Can we get a spin-off, Ken? Please...?

You can't just leave us with a picture of a super hot and badass lookin' Setsuna next to Konoka! Ahhhh...but your little Tskuyomi stalker part had me cracking up.

Oh Ken, don't leave us with just that! T.T

Thanks for all the reviews, I won't let you guys down again!

* * *

><p><strong>Runaway Baby<strong>

**Part 2**

* * *

><p>I managed to get out of the house this morning before Yami woke up, and I literally <em>ran <em>to school. The hours passed by, and now I'm sitting on the bleachers, hoping against the fact that the volleyball team is out here again.

The peanut butter and jelly sandwich I packed is delicious. The strawberries I used were sweet and juicy, and the extra quarters I spent at the store getting were totally worth it.

I open my eyes, which I had no idea were closed, and jump a few feet in the air.

"Hey." Setsuna grins, scooting next to me, amused very much by my reaction to her.

"H-hey, you scared me!" I say, accusingly jabbing my finger in her face, as surprise continues to control my actions.

Her hair is..._different _today. Not in a bad way...just _different_. She has her locks combed over to the left side of her head, tied with a black hair tie. A big chunk of her bangs are left out, and I notice for the first time how she has her hair styled. Again, she's wearing her uniform again, and out of the corner of my eye I see Asuna giving the Strikerz' instructions in Setsuna's absence.

Setsuna stares at my finger curiously, and I realize there's a HUGE thing of jelly on it. Blushing, I pull it back, intending to wipe it on my napkin, but Setsuna seems to have other plans.

Her mouth covers my finger, sucking the sweet preserves off, while she gives me this incredibly innocent look. Once she's sure all of the strawberry flavor is gone, she let's her mouth slide off, jerking upwards to separate the trail of saliva connecting us.

Sheepishly, she scratches her head, blushing while saying, "Sorry. I've never had that stuff before, and everything you have looks so good!"

I fold my hand into my lap, not caring that my skirt is getting what's left of Setsuna's saliva on it.

Oh, finger, you are not getting washed for a while, unless I can get her to do that again.

Smiling, I offer her the rest of my sandwich, laughing as she squeals with happiness and takes it from me.

"You've never had one of these?" I ask in disbelief, watching her scarf it down like a starved orphan.

She shakes her head, unable to speak with her mouth full.

"How can you not? Peanut butter and jelly is...the most common lunch here, I swear." I say, watching her flick away the crust in disgust.

Setsuna wipes some pieces of bread from the corner of her mouth, staring down at her shoes, as her eyes darken. "Yeah.." she trails off, sounding far away from here, as her eyes go blank.

"Setsuna...?"

I wonder what's wrong with her. She looks somewhere between mad and upset, but when I look into her eyes, I can't see a thing.

Not one lick of emotion. Just cold darkness.

Snapping out of her little daze, Setsuna coughs, and places a fist on her chest.

Must be the peanut butter stuck to her mouth.

I hand her my can of lemonade, swishing the liquid inside in an inviting fashion, and she gladly takes a large gulp of it.

"Thanks. Man, that stuff is sticky!" she exclaims, checking her mouth for any peanut butter left.

I giggle a little, taking my lemonade back, and I set it on the spot next to me.

"Setsuna? Baby, come down here! I don't want you to get anything from that weirdo." a dark haired boy calls from beside the court, beckoning to Setsuna urgently, as he sends a disgusted look my way.

I twitch a little, my hands balling into tightened fists in my lap, as Setsuna gives me a look of apology, and also surprise directed at my fists.

"Coming, Kotaro." Setsuna yells, smiling at him from our spot on the bleachers, but she turns to me, whispering, "I'm sorry about him. You aren't a weirdo."

I look up at her, vision clouded with anger, but her eyes melt all the wrath boiling under my skin.

_I'm so sorry about all of this, _they whisper, staring into mine with the purest of feelings.

Reluctantly, Setsuna jumps up, running towards Kotaro and jumping into his arms. They share a quick kiss, and my heart twists into knots.

"What were you doing?" Kotaro says, his voice echoing up to my ears, as I try not to look interested.

Setsuna swings in his arms, glancing up at me, mumbling, "Having lunch with a friend."

Kotaro doesn't hear the last part, otherwise he probably would have went insane. "You forgot your lunch didn't you? Don't get the weird-population-of-this-school's hopes up when you're just using them!" he chuckles, pulling Setsuna away with him, as they walk towards the practicing team.

"Right.." Setsuna laughs, sounding a little stiff, as she twists her head around so Kotaro can't see what's she's doing.

Her mouth forms silent words, and even though I'm not good at reading lips, I know she's saying:

_You aren't weird. Please, ignore him. I like you!_

Even though I'm 200 percent positive those are her words, I can't help but fall and drown into Kotaro's.

Maybe she is using me.

I really don't think I can stop liking her though.

I'll be her little puppet, she can pull my strings and make me dance for all I care.

* * *

><p>I don't see Setsuna for the rest of the week. It's Saturday today, and also Setsuna and Kotaro's anniversary, but I try to ignore that fact.<p>

Yami's gone on a business, but he didn't leave without saying good-bye his own special way.

Once again, my eye is painted purple, and the other one is perfectly fine.

I feel stupid, crying my eyes out sitting on the kitchen counter, and the man is halfway to Ohio by now. I should be rejoicing, but I can't knowing he's going to be back in this house Monday, stinking it up with his trashy cigarettes and beer cans.

I quickly hunt for my keys to the house, pull on a jacket, and I leave the house. Yami would kill me if he were here right now, but he's not, so I don't give a hoot right now. I already know where I'm going, Milton park.

I go there often when I'm upset or feel like crying since no one is ever there. There's a place up quite a ways that's a cleared out and covered with gravel. The area is outlined with grass, and sometimes I see deer up here, but rarely since there are railroad tracks cutting through.

I'm walking through the grass, watching my rainbow colored toenails cut through the foliage, and I look up.

There's a car parked up here, but it's dark, and the car's lights aren't on. From what I can see, it's a muscle car, an older one I think, but I'm not sure because cars were never my thing.

I slowly creep up, nervously hoping it isn't a couple trying to go all the way up here.

I feel stupid to admit this, but I didn't notice the figure sitting on the hood with their back to me until I was a few feet away.

Feeling even stupider, I awkwardly tapped on the rear fender, startling the figure enough to make them fly off of the hood and take a defensive fighting position.

I stumble back, lowering my hands calmly, murmuring, "Whoa, whoa. Cool it, tiger."

I really don't need another black eye right now or any other injury at that thought.

The person that tried to knock my lights out lowers their fists, and I notice for the first time there's a hood covering their face.

"Konoka Konoe?" the person asks, looking down at me with a curious expression.

Well, from what I can _assume _the figure is looking at me curiously. I can't place the voice right now, due to the headache pounding in my ears, but I'm sure I've heard it before.

"Mhm." I mumble, suddenly feeling edgy about this person before me.

The hooded person sniffles, and pulls the hood down, revealing a teary eyed Setsuna Sakurazaki.

"What's up, Kono-chan? Fancy meeting you here." she laughs, despite the fact she's aware I can see how puffy and red her eyes are. Self consciously, she rubs one of her sleeves under her eye, trying to get them to dry faster.

I feel bad for her right now. Really, I do. Especially the fact that she, a popular, is crying in front of me, a nerd. More importantly, I'm worried about her in general. She should never have to cry. Never.

"What's wrong?"

It comes out before I can stop it, and I already know my hands are clamped tightly over my mouth.

No "Hi, Setsuna."? Nothing? Yami must have knocked me upside the head one too many times.

She studies me carefully, and I suddenly feel very self-conscious of the bruise under my eye.

Combing her hair with her long, delicate fingers, Setsuna sits on the hood of her car, and she pats the empty space next to her.

And just like that, my heart starts pounding like crazy. I'm afraid to look her in the eyes, because there's a chance, regardless of how small, that she could see how I'm feeling inside. Hesitantly, I walk to her side and lift myself onto the hood.

We sit in silence, staring off into the moon over the trees parallel to the railroad tracks her car is facing. Our hands are only centimeters apart, and oh boy, I have never felt the urge to let my hands slip into her's and use the old "I have tourettes." excuse.

But I'm afraid she'll give me some disgusted look and drive off, leaving me here alone. So, I don't, and I'm alright being as close to her as I am right now.

Speaking of which, I wonder what kind of car this is. Like I said, I'm pretty sure this is an older car. You don't really see these body types anymore, just small, compact ugly ones. I'm lifting my legs to get a clearer view of the grill, maybe that will give me an idea of the maker.

"It's a Camaro RS. Nineteen-sixty-eight. Chevy." Setsuna informs me, still looking at the moon above us.

The name clicks right away, now that she's said it. You see, Yami has this little fixation with cars. He used to own one when we first moved here, but he got rid of it. I'm not really sure why though, he was in love with it.

"Oh wow," I murmur, feeling along the hood. It doesn't feel old at all. "I can tell you've taken good care of it."

Setsuna blushes, and it's really cute, because her face is glowing pink, just like a sakura blossom.

I giggle a little, and she smiles and looks down at her shoes, which I just noticed were a pair of doodle covered converses (I think I can even see one of those old route 66 signs), and I smile a little brighter.

I must have forgotten about the pain in my eye by now, before it's no more than a distant memory, until it gets brought up later.

"Thank you. So, if I tell you what's going on in my _amazing _life, will you tell me about _that_..?" Setsuna asks, nodding her head towards my face.

I lick my lips and look down. There has to be a catch, I _know _there is. Why would someone like her care about me? She probably got dared into doing this. Once I tell her, I'll get made fun of, and then-

I jump a little when her hand gently cups the side of my face, but she follows me, fingertips resting on my temple, as she stares deeply into my eyes with what could only be concern.

_Trust me_.

I shiver a little at the emotion conveyed in the depth of those eyes. They're brown, no, caramel. I know, a change from black to that light of a color? It's weird, but it works for her.

My hearts being slow, but fast at the same time. It's like a seductive beat, pulsing in this strange way that's sending these weird tingling sensations all over.

I want to tell her everything. I feel, and assume (which can be very bad for me in the future, let me tell you..), she's the type of girl that's cooler than winter to others, but deep down inside, she cares.

"Kono-"

"I wish I could tell you," I choke out, interrupting her and instantly regretting it, but my mouth is already going, and I can't stop it. "B-but, I don't think I _can.._" I breathe unsteadily, desperately trying not to cry in front of her.

Before I can even blink, I'm wrapped up in her hoodie, her arms wrapped tightly around my frame, while her fingers work therapeutic circles into my back. "I'm sorry," Setsuna murmurs softly, sadness leaking through in large quantities, "I'll be here for you if you ever want to talk about it, okay? And, if you want, I'll still tell you about my day."

All I did was feebly nod my head against her chest, closing my eyes, as I drink in her scent. It's an odd mixture of leather and her perfume, but it's so intoxicating. I breathing it in over and over again, but I feel like I won't ever get enough of this.

She laughs at me, and I blush a little, but I don't stop my actions.

"Kotaro broke up with me." Setsuna states, no sadness, no pain. She just says it plain and simple, and just by her voice, I know her face is stoic.

And the words click. Kotaro broke up with her. Today. Wow, one heck of an anniversary gift.

It feels bad to say this, but deep in my heart, I'm overjoyed to hear this. Finally, she'll get a chance to be with the right person.

"Today is-was our anniversary." she corrects herself, furrowing her eye brows, as she works harder on my back.

I look up from her chest, snuggling close, because even if it's spring, it's still really cold at night.

"Is that why you were..?" I trail off, wondering why I was asking a question I knew the answer to.

Setsuna nods, her hair falling over her shoulder, as she does so. "I didn't cry because I thought he was the 'one' like all the idiots running about in this country. I cried because...because I-I.." she trails off into something between a chuckle and a sigh.

"Since you didn't tell me about your situation, I'll save mine for another time." Setsuna teases, breaking our hug, as she tilts her face in just the _perfect _way. Those caramel eyes are slowly reverting back to their dark state, but her face still holds that perfect balance of regalness and beauty. The moon shadows her face, giving her skin a pale glow, and highlighting the model like curves of her face. In this light, her lips are glistening a light pink, looking extremely kissable at the moment.

"Why do you always space out whenever I'm around you?" Setsuna asks, placing her fist on her chin, as she stares at me with fascinated look. She chuckles when I try to formulate a response, and all I seem to do is let flies in my mouth.

"No, it's alright. I'm just curious, what do you think about?" she mumbles, staring deeply into my eyes.

You. I want to say this so badly, but you know us humans and our doubts. I'm at a loss for words, but then I think it's time for payback.

"I'm saving that for another time." I giggle, and I watch her dumb stricken expression break into a broad grin.

"Oh, you're good." she laughs, licking her lips.

I check my phone, and it reads 9 o'clock. I really should be getting home, and even though I'm not far away; I'm getting tired, and the walk home will be murder on me.

Nervously, I slide off of the hood, careful not scratch up her paint job, and I point back the direction I came. "I should really get going right now. It's getting really dark." I explain, barely catching the flash of reluctance on her face.

"Oh," she replies, fumbling in her pocket for keys, "Do you need a ride?"

I shake my head, knowing very well my insides are screaming that I should be saying yes, but I turn around and start my walk home.

"Wait, Kono-chan!"

Startled, but pleasantly surprised, I twist back to meet her sprinting form.

"Eh, my number." she explains, giving me a slip of paper, as she slowly backs towards her car.

I smile radiantly, causing her to smile back. "Feel free to text me, you know, whenever. You seem like a pretty nice girl to have as a friend." Setsuna smiles, swinging her door open, as she waves good bye to me.

* * *

><p>Before I know it, I'm at home, giggling as I nurse my eye with some medication. I haven't looked at Setsuna's number, because I know if I do I'll want to call her, and then I'll seem desperate.<p>

I feel like beating up Kotaro all of a sudden. I would probably end up dead after I swung at him, but it would be worth it. Setsuna shouldn't have to feel that pain. Sighing, I give into temptation and unfurl the piece of paper in my pocket.

_Setsuna Sakurazaki-_

_765-914-7642 :)_

Nervously, I type the phone number into the digital screen of my phone, and I sit there for a while, wondering what to say. I saved our texts, and this is how it goes:

"_Hey Setsuna."_

"_Konokaaaa ^.^"_

"_How didja' know it was me? Haha."_

"_You're the only one who would talk to me so late. Haha."_

"_Oh. I'm sorry. Am I keeping you up?"_

"_Nah. I'm keeping myself up. Thinking."_

"_Ah. That's always fun."_

"_You wanna come over tomorrow? You seem a little lonesome."_

"_Uhhhh...yeah. Of course. Where do you...?"_

"_1405 Kinsey st. Whenever you wanna come is fine. Just ask for me at the door if I'm not there. I'm about to fall asleep over here, and I don't want you to think I'm ignoring you. So, g'night."_

"_Night. See you tomorrow."_

If sugar plums danced in anyone's head that night, it was mine.

* * *

><p>Man, good news guys. I drew a little doodle of the first chapter. Link: lespaulstyle. deviantarttt .com#/d4sghjl

So, I put a hint in this chapter. I won't say as to what, or where, but it is most definitely there. ;)

Let me know what you thought of this one.

Peace~


	3. Chapter 3

****Yo. *peace sign* Back again. I updated a little earlier for a special friend of mine. :D

Funny story of the day:

*We make paper cell phones in class*

Me: Ahahaha! *holds phone to face* Can you hear me now?

Teacher: Brrrrr-rrrring! Deina(My name in chinese)!

Me: *blinks* Ehhhhhh...?

Teacher: I'm calling you, say "Wei."

Me: Oh! Wei...?

*My teacher and I have a full conversation*

Teacher: It's good to know you're having a good day!

Me: TAI HAO LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! JIA YOUUUUUUU! *strikes a he-man pose*

*everyone starts laughing*

Ahhhhhh...Chinese class is the best. ^.^ Jia you (Pronounced Jah-yo) means "Go!" and Tai hao le means "Great." I do enjoy screaming them though. It's the best :3

On to the reviews!

**Yunagi no machi**: You let me know when you've figured out what seems off. I'm curious to know.

**Keeper Aki**: *laughs evily* Eishun and Konoemon? In this fic? I dunno. You'll have to read to find out. :3

**LoneWolfx03**: You already know how I feel about you, buddy. ^.^

**mYsTeryWitHinHerSelF**:K.S.G.K.E is in action now! JIA YOUUUUUUU! A few of your questions shall be answered in this chapter as well. No clue as to where the hint is either. ^.^

**Closetotaku711**: Thank you very much *bows* I'm about...4 chapters ahead, so I'm trying especially hard with this one.

Thanks everyone!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Runaway Baby**

**Part 3**

* * *

><p>I'm literally sweating bullets when I show up at her doorstep...<em>well, <em>kinda.

I walked from my house to here, and I just realized that Kinsey Street belongs to the upper class side of town a few seconds ago. After a few minutes of walking down the street, my phone has been taken apart and put back together so many times I've lost track.

I'm not really sure where I got this nervous habit from, I just noticed a couple years ago that I do this.

1401...

1403..

1405.

My jaw drops when I look up, and I'm really envious of Setsuna now.

Her house _has _to be the largest on the block, and the backyard has to be double the size of my house.

It's a plain white, and to describe it simply, looks like a mansion. So, let's just picture your standard mansion here and be done, besides a few little extra details.

There's a huge drive going up from where I stand to a garage set off to the side of the house. The porch is large, with marble columns supporting the roof, and I think I see a big oak door with a brass lion knocker on it.

I'm _really _hoping Setsuna doesn't walk out here dressed like a British croquet player, because that's the impression her house is giving me of her if, if I didn't know better.

Shaking my head, I finally notice there's a barred gate stopping me from actually walking to the door, and I wonder how in this world I'm supposed to get in.

After minutes of looking stupid, I see a little walkie-talkie thing off to the side, and nervously push a button.

Within seconds, a nasally voice breaks through clouded with static, "Hello. What businesses do you have with the Sakurazaki family today?"

"Ummm..." I say, wondering how in the world I'm supposed to respond to that. Sighing, I step a little closer, and summon the little courage I have and say, "I'm here to see Setsuna Sakurazaki."

"Very well."

_**Brtzzzzzzz**_

_**Creak**_

The gate swings open for me, and I dart through before I have to answer any other questions.

"No wonder Setsuna is so in shape...walking up and down this drive must be a mile or two.." I grumble, hesitantly grabbing on of the lion knockers, and bang it a little louder than necessary.

A pale, frail woman dressed in a robe opens the door, and I can see where Setsuna gets her features from. This _has _to be her mom. She's the spitting image of Setsuna, despite the height difference, and she looks so sweet.

Until she opens her mouth.

"Hello. What business do you have with my daughter?" she asks coldly, and it sounds like no matter what I say, she doesn't care one bit. She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes, and I can see she's wishing she was somewhere else.

Calmly, I say, "She asked for me to come over."

Please, let that be enough.

"Very well." she sighs, and she points to something to my left.

"She's in there, like always. I'll never understand that child." she growls, slamming the door shut when I finally see the garage she was pointing at.

Wow, what a _nice_ welcoming.

Wondering how in the world Setsuna is related to her, I walk down another drive, leading past the one attached to the house, and down to a sturdy brick one.

Once I get closer, I can hear the _clicking _and _whirring _of tools, and I'm pretty sure it's Setsuna making all of this racket.

I peek my head inside the door, and I smile at the sight of Setsuna messing with something under the hood of her car. What was it again...a Camaro?

I stand quietly off to the side, not wanting to distract her from her task, because she looks really focused.

Setsuna grunts, as she bends over, and I can see she's messing with her engine. Her grease stained hands are snapping together a collection of wires, and when she plugs in the last one, she smiles and wipes her hands on a towel in her back pocket.

She starts to open the driver door, but stops when she sees me standing shyly outside.

"Hey, I didn't see you there. Have you been standing there long?" Setsuna asks, wiping her forehead with her forearm, and luckily, she misses me blushing when her shirt rises up a few inches.

Man, are her jeans low-cut today.

..Did it just get hotter in here?

I carefully step over a toolbox at the entrance, cheering at my little victory, but I forgot all about the sledge hammer looking thing right in front of it, and I fall flat on my face into the cement floor.

But, since when does cement feel soft?

"You okay? I should probably move that before my mom comes out here and cusses me out." Setsuna chuckles, picking me up in her arms, as she walks over to her desk.

Blushing miserably when she sets me down, I nod and stare at the tires laying in the corner.

Sniffling, Setsuna kicks her tools away from the entrance, and walks back over to me and hops on top of the desk.

"What were you doing just now?" I wonder out loud, peering at her curiously from under my bangs.

Setsuna picks up a notebook, checking something off with her pen, and sets it down beside her and stares off into space. "I was just changing from a carburetor to a fuel injected system." she says, still caught in her thoughts.

Laughing at the confused face I just made, Setsuna fixes her tank top, "Think of how a shower head works, it squirt water out on us, and in this case, it squirts fuel onto a valve that's going to let it in and make an explosion. It's much easier than I can explain."

I nod my head, "But why were you doing it?"

"Eh, I need a more fuel efficient engine for something I'm doing. I've managed to get it up to 50 so far, and with that, who knows what the heck I'll have. I wasn't planning to do this today, but all of the stuff I ordered came. If you want, we can go inside." Setsuna offers, gesturing in the general direction of the house.

Cringing at the thought of dealing with Setsuna's mom again, I shake my head quickly, and she laughs.

"I guess you met her already." Setsuna states matter-of-factually, as she hops down, walking over to a large pile of boxes in the corner I didn't notice earlier.

"Whoa, what did you order? The whole store?" I ask, gaping at the large amount of boxes she's busy digging through.

"I tried to. Now, _where are you comfortweave seats? Heeeereeee, comfortweave."_ she sings, checking the labels, as she paws through them. I walk behind her, checking for her seats too, and I giggle when I look at the two beside me.

"You mean these '1968 Comfortweave Deluxe bucket and rear' seats?"

Deadpanning, Setsuna walks over, tearing the tape with her finger, as she peels back the pieces of cardboard on the box next to me.

"I'll get this one." I murmur, dipping down to open the other box that contains the back seats.

Dang, this tape is _really _strong. I feel a little stupid saying I would help and can't even do it.

"Can't believe I missed them and they were right here." Setsuna pouts, moving over to help me with the tape.

Her hand brushes against mine, and it's like electricity.

Judging by how Setsuna isn't moving either, and how she's staring at our hands, she must have felt it too.

Blushing, I thank her, and we pull out the seat covers. Setsuna sits for a moment, utterly confused about what just happened when our hands touched.

"So, what do you do with these?" I ask, glancing back at her, as I walk towards the her car.

Quietly brushing past me, Setsuna opens the door, leans her seat forward, and starts taking out her old interior. "Replace these with those." she replies, nodding her head to the covers in my hand.

"Why? Those look fine."

Curse my big mouth. I blame Yami for this.

Setsuna brushes some hair out of her eye, and tosses the old covers off to the side, "It's all for the purpose of comfort. Most of those boxes are empty, or filled with spare parts I ordered. So, this is all I have to do. I already installed the new stereo system and air conditioner."

I place the new covers in her hand, watching as she goes to work at installing them, and this time I'm careful to avoid her touch.

Well, Konoe, you've already badgered her enough, might as well continue.

"How in the world did you afford all of this?" I question, pointing to the touch screen stereo monitor.

"My parents." she responds simply, stepping out of the car, as she slides the seat back into place.

"They're money mongers. _That's all they seem to understand and care about_." Setsuna adds, coming back with the front seat covers, and beginning the installation process again.

I stare at her for a second, "Isn't that a little harsh?"

Setsuna stops her movements all together, and she balls her fists up, "That's being nice actually." she hisses, glancing at me from the corner of her eyes.

Uh-oh, don't look her in the eye! Find something else to look at...

Has this car always been yellow? I swear it was darker that night... Maybe I was just looking at the black racing stripes on the body.

She finishes the seats up, and she climbs into the passenger side, patting the driver's seat for me to sit.

I slide in, sinking in easily to these surprisingly comfortable seats, and shut the door.

"People look at me and don't see me as the typical rich kid. I don't dress in the latest fashions or anything," Setsuna says softly, turning the nobs on the stereo aimlessly, "I don't want to be thought of that way, as your typical rich kid. My mom has been trying to get me in that 'money gets you anything' mindset, and my dad has been worse than her. It's all they care about. Seriously. I'm not even a concern to them, and-" she breaks off, and I look over because I think she's crying, but she's pulling out a photo book from the glove box. Without meeting my gaze, she flings it into my lap saying, "Tell me what you notice."

Nodding slowly, I trace over the soft felt embroidered with 'Setsuna' in gold stitching, and peel back the cover.

The first picture is of a smiling man, I'm guessing it's her dad, and he's holding a baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket in a Japanese hospital. I think it's safe to assume it's Setsuna as a baby. She's pale, and already has a large tuft of black hair growing on her head, and I smile a little.

"The day I was born." Setsuna comments blankly, staring into space.

I flip the page. The caption reads "Hikari and Setsuna-1 year old" and it's of Setsuna and her mom. Her mom, Hikari, is tickling her daughter's bare belly, and Setsuna is giving her mom a toothless smile. I can actually hear the little one year old screaming, squirming, and laughing when I look at it.

"Awww. You were so cute, what happened?" I tease, sticking my tongue out, as she playfully elbows my side.

"The hotness gene kicked in I'm afraid." she responds, lazily rolling the kinks out of her back with a sly grin.

"Right." I say sarcastically, but inside my head I'm agreeing with that statement, and I flip to the next page.

"This is my adopted uncle, more like adopted father, Takamichi. He raced motorcycles back then. So, one day my parents took me to see him while he was at a race, and I fell in love with anything involving an engine." Setsuna says, pointing to the man holding her steady on the seat, as her little hands stretched to reach the handlebars in the picture.

"Does he still race?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me, as I trace over the red racing outfit the dark haired man is wearing.

"No. He's well off though, invented a better shifting mechanism, and moved back to California once he got his money. My mom and dad followed shortly after for a chance at making money, but we came here." she trails off, choosing her words carefully, as she traces over the grease stains on her hand.

"So, you came over here for that reason too? How old were you when you moved?" I spout off, gingerly flicking the page over, and I fall silent, taken aback by the image on the page.

_Hikari (mommy), Tomi (daddy), and Setsuna at a meeting- age 2, _the caption reads, and Setsuna stares at the picture sadly.

"When I was two."

The image depicts Setsuna, dressed up in a white dress, hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and decorated with a matching bow. Her expression is blank, and her eyes look dead, a flat black. Her parents are each gussied up in a suit and dress respectively, and each holding a large wad of cash. The looks on their faces are the exact opposite of their child, completely happy.

"I don't remember anything before moving here. All I mostly remember my parents being like is obsessed with the thought of having large amounts of green in their pocket. I don't feel loved by my parents. Kotaro," she trails off shakily, and my eyes widen as all the pieces click.

"He was the only person to make me feel that way. Of course, I can't say I felt the same way about him, but still. I don't think I have anyone now. Wait, I have one person." Setsuna says, grinning at me.

"Who?" I ask without a clue, slapping the photo album shut.

"I have you. I think you actually care about me, even though we just met." Setsuna replies, grabbing the book out of my lap, and setting it back in the glove box.

Ignoring the blush on my face, I smile, touching her bare shoulder, "Me too."

"What's the story behind your eye?"

I cringe a little at the random question, hiding my hands in my lap, as I stare at the emblem on the steering wheel.

My stomach feels sick at the thought of Yami, and all I have the courage to say is, "It's a long story."

Her hand covers mine, and I shiver at the contact, but even more so at her words.

"Konoka, I have enough time for you. I will also break a clock if needed." Setsuna whispers in my ear, brushing locks of hair away, as she looks me dead in the eye.

She's dead serious right now, and the looks in her eyes says it all. I can trust her.

Wait, what am I saying? I _just _started talking to her. I can't do this!

"_Please_?"

Dangit Setsuna, why must you be so adorable?

"I was born and raised in Kyoto. My dad left when my mom got pregnant with me, and as a result she married my step-dad, Yami. My mom died when I was six, and because of that, Yami packed up everything and we left for this stupid little town." I breath out, closing my eyes, because I can't stand to see her face right.

"Go on." Setsuna says gently, and even though my eyes are closed, I can see her piercing gaze.

I take another deep breath, telling myself I can do this even though tears are building on my eyelids. "Once I was old enough, it was like _I _was the woman of the house, like in the old days. He expects me to cook, to clean, and cater to his every whim. If I don't...I-I..."

"I already know." Setsuna murmurs, pulling me into an awkward hug, and I break down a little.

I hate showing weakness in front of others, and tears are just the perfect sign of it, but I can't help it. It's _her_.

I nuzzle into her tank top, not caring that the material is a little damp and smells strongly of oil and gasoline. After a few seconds, I can hear something, just barely, sounding from underneath.

You know how you instantly fall in love with something? Like, for no apparent reason, you see or hear something, and you love it right away?

_Ba-**dum**._

_Ba-**dum**._

I fell in love with her heart in that instant.

I smile into her chest, and I can hear her chuckle softly. It's like bells to my ears until-

"Hrmph." someone intentionally coughs from outside, and Setsuna and I immediately break apart to see who the hell was ruining our personal moment.

From the corner of my eye, I notice Setsuna's expression turn carefully blank, and when she speaks, her voice is unbelievably distant and cold.

"Father." Setsuna murmurs, addressing the man wearing a suit in an indifferent manner.

What was his name again?

Something with a 't'.

Totoro?

Toya?

..Tomi!

Tomi chuckles at his daughter's attitude, purposefully avoiding the oil streaks and tools, as he walks over to her desk and props himself against it.

"Are you happy with the upgrades to your car?" he asks, brushing some dried hair gel out of his peppered hair, and I can tell he has it cut _high and tight_.

Briefly, Setsuna's expression falters, and cautiously, she says, "Yes? I'm always happy when I upgrade or mess with my car."

Tomi grins broadly, and I can hear Setsuna growl beside me, because he caught her this time.

"You know what enables you to be happy, Setsuna dear? Money. When it comes down to it, it's what makes you happy, right?"

Setsuna jumps out of the passenger seat, slamming the door shut, as she stomps over to her dad. Now that I see them right next to each other, I notice how much taller Setsuna is than him.

I wonder how she grew to be so tall if her parents are so little...

The other thing I notice is that this has to be the man Setsuna gets her build from. He looks like a boxer, small and explosive, with broad shoulders and little fists. For his size, his legs are long, and he's thin, yet muscular. This is _NOT _the type of man I would want to fight with, but Setsuna seems to have other ideas.

"Stop this right _now_!" Setsuna growls, bumping chest to chest with the man in front of her, as she glares down at him.

Tomi looks shocked, but it fizzles into a calm expression. It must be another thing she inherited from him.

"Setsuna, when are you going to realize that money makes the world go 'round? It isn't about the petty things, like love for instance. And if they did, what would you say you love, hmm?" he jeers, puffing his chest out, as he matches his daughter's gaze with a more intense one.

Setsuna remains silent, I can tell she's angry, but she's smart enough to keep herself under control.

Ignoring her silence, her father continues, furiously jabbing his finger behind Setsuna saying, "You 'love' that car don't you? Who bought it for you? We-"

"'_**WE' NOTHING. I bought that car! I saved for it ever since I was five! DON'T you try and tell me I didn't earn something! Talk about anything else, but DO NOT talk about my car! Get. The hell. Out of my garage.**_" Setsuna hisses, stamping her foot down, as she swings the man around, punctuating her final words with two rough shoves.

Perfectly calm, Tomi ignores Setsuna's reddened face, and mumbles "You'll understand one day.." right before Setsuna slams down the overhead door, and locks it.

Angrily walking back to her desk, Setsuna crumbles to the floor, holding her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Kono-chan. I-I-I didn't mean to lose it like that...I just can't stand when he does that, especially in front of someone like you." Setsuna whispers through her hands, and I fly out of the car, and don't even bother to shut the door.

I cling to her backside like a monkey, and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"It's alright." I coo, tracing over the purple veins in the back of her neck with my eyes.

Right now, I'm actually a little scared of evoking her anger. The way she was screaming at her dad was...insane. It was like her voice turned demonic and the flames of hell surrounded her. Of course, that's a little exaggerated, but that's what the scene is playing like in my mind.

Gradually, Setsuna manages to calm herself down, and I just noticed how hard she was breathing. Slowly, she unwinds my arms from her waist, swiveling around to hold my wrists in her hands.

"Thank you, thank you so much for not being mad about that." Setsuna mumbles, pulling me close to her, and I melt into her arms.

She stands up, taking me with her, and she leads me to the car.

"Come on, I have some errands to run. You can tag along."

* * *

><p>Yosh. Third chapter done. Things are starting to pick up the pace. *rubs hands together*<p>

Who wants me to do a picture of the drawings I described, and maybe another scene or two from this chapter? I promise it will be better than the first one. I was in the car when I did it ^^;

Anywho~ Let me know what you thought of this one. Until next time.

Zai jian!


	4. Chapter 4

Gomen, guys. I got a little off on my updating dates. Blame my computer charger for planning to go on an adventure (without telling me of course). And, I have to say you people make me laugh with your reviews. Sailor moon...Negima. *rolls around laughing* Asuna as Sailor Moon? BAHAHA!

Ahhh...on with this story. ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Runaway Baby<strong>

**Part 4**

* * *

><p>"Have you ever noticed how ironic their names are?" Setsuna asks quietly, pulling up to the bank's drive thru.<p>

This _has _to be a bank for people with tons of money. The ATM machine has a finger print scanner. A _FINGER PRINT _scanner. Setsuna glances over at me, as she throws the car into park, and rubs her finger against her shirt.

"Oh. Um..who's?" I ask, watching her type in her name on the screen.

"Your step-dad's and my dad's." Setsuna hints, pressing her finger onto the pulsing blue scanner off to the side.

"What do you mean?"

My eyes grow huge when she presses in the withdrawal amount and my jaws slackens. Setsuna collects the specified amounts of bills, divided into a range of bills and coins, and slips it into a secret compartment above the stereo.

"Yami," Setsuna begins, gently pressing the gas pedal down, and we head for the next destination, "means 'dark' in Japanese, did you notice? He seems to be the darkness in your life. Tomi means 'rich'. Ironic, don't you think?"

"I never noticed that." I add, wondering how I didn't figure that out before.

"Here," Setsuna says, passing me her phone, "Text a person named 'Negi' in my phone and tell him I'm right around the corner."

Fumbling with the keys, I type the message and send it just as the light turns green, wondering who this person is.

Carefully, Setsuna maneuvers into a parking space in front of a decent looking house. After a few seconds of waiting, a skinny boy our age walks out, tapping on my window with a kind smile.

Quickly, I roll the window down, and lean back when he lowers himself in.

"Hey, I made it last night for you. You're 21, just like you asked. Be careful when you leave, alright? You're like the older sister I never had, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Please be safe." Negi says, handing Setsuna a thin piece of plastic, as he blinks away some tears.

Setsuna nods slowly, gripping his hand, as she reassures him, "Negi, I'll be fine. If anything goes wrong, I'll be able to handle myself. Just worry about yourself when I'm gone. I'll let you know when I see Takamichi, and I'll have your dad write you a letter while he's docked in Santa Monica. I promise."

Tearfully, Negi nods, gives Setsuna another good bye, and runs into the house.

Confused, I stare at Setsuna, and she gives me a look that says _I'll explain later_.

Somewhat satisfied, I play with her phone in my lap, and listen to the powerful hum of her engine under the hood.

* * *

><p>We pull into the garage and Setsuna flips the key, turning the engine off, as she collects her thoughts.<p>

What did Negi mean by "When you leave.."? There's a painful feeling in my chest when I look at her. She can't leave. More importantly, she can't leave _me_. She can't. I won't let her. And what was the "You're 21.." thing about? Is she a criminal and she needs another I.D to leave everything behind?

No, no. That wouldn't work. The volleyball teams requires background checks every year. Maybe she-

"If...things go badly in my life anytime soon, I'm going to leave. Drive away. If either of my parents push me anymore, I'll break. I'll have to leave. I feel like a coward, not facing the problems, but running away from them instead." Setsuna admits, breaking the silence that surrounded us.

"I admire you," I blurt out, not really caring about anything except the thoughts that are buzzing in my mind, "I can't runaway from the problem. I have to stay, and as a result, I keep getting hurt. I want to be like you."

My eyes fly to the rear view mirror, and I trace the reflection of where my black eye was on the glass.

"No," Setsuna begins shakily, and her head falls onto the steering wheel, as she whispers, "You don't want to be like me. I'm just a chicken."

"No, you're not, Setsuna! You're so brave, dealing with your parents all the time. I don't know how you deal with it. Dealing with Yami's punches is easy, but being told money is happiness..that's crazy!" I exclaim, pleading with her to not put herself that low, and my hands find their way to her lap.

"Tell me about your plan." I add, wanting to change the direction of the conversation a little, as she lifts her head.

Taking a deep breath, Setsuna taps her finger against the leather steering wheel, and she glances at me.

"Promise me you won't say a word."

A giggle slips out before I can stop it, and before Setsuna can speak, I say, "Setsuna, I have no one to tell. I promise I won't tell."

Her eyes search for any cracks in my vow, and when she finds none, she traces over the cross-like emblem on the steering wheel.

"A while ago, I started to notice my patience was slowly fading, and my temper was growing. I think it started to happen when I got to, you know, puberty. It was like everything clicked. And, it was like they started pressing me more and more. It was money this, money that. All I ever wanted was their love and attention, but all I ever got was money shoved in my face." Setsuna tells me, rattling off everything effortlessly.

The only thing I can think of right now to describe this moment is the quote "Still waters run deep."

Popular people often are stereotyped and placed into the 'Hot body, no intelligence, shallow mind' category.

..Just now, Setsuna just changed in my eyes. Yeah, I've liked her for...quite a few years and thought she was different, but I never realized just how _much_.

"I, uh, had to research route 66 for a project last year, and it seemed so perfect. It's the mother road. If I ever leave, that's where I'm heading to. It's the ultimate road trip...the ultimate road to freedom and away from money obsessed people. I just want to drive down that old road and let myself go," Setsuna takes a deep breath, and I can see the longing in her eyes when she continues, "I've planned tediously. Asuna and Negi are in on the whole thing, Takamichi too. It's the reason why there are so many spare parts in here, and why I changed the seats. The old seats weren't exactly the comfiest thing to sleep on." Setsuna jokes, and I nod in agreement. These seats are pretty comfortable. I could probably fall asleep if I wanted, but that wouldn't be the best move right now.

"Asuna gave me the idea of buying those little pay phones with no contract and some minute cards, because when I leave, my parents will go insane and track me with the one in your lap. I'll put all my tools and spares and clothes in the trunk and leave. Every couple of days I'll call Asuna or Negi and keep them posted on everything. And, uh, that's my plan." Setsuna concludes, wiping her clammy hands on her jeans.

"What about school?" I ask, licking my incredibly dry lips, dreading the answer.

Setsuna shrugs her shoulders, "What about it?"

Konoka, she isn't leaving right now! Why are you going crazy? There's no reason at all for it.

I ignore my thoughts, while my heart and I persist, "Well, what are you going to do for money? Eventually, it will run out."

"I already have a four year degree in auto mechanics. I can stop at a few towns and work a little." Setsuna counters, smirking when I twitch in response.

"What about the your teammates?" I shout.

"Asuna is taking my place as captain."

Growling a little, I give up, defeated, but then I feel her hand grab my chin, making me look Setsuna in the eyes.

She gives me a heart warming smile, and gently cups my cheeks with her hands, "You can come with me if you like."

Oh sweet Jesus, YES! A million times yes! Take me away now!

_**Brtzzzz.**_

_**Brtzzzzzzzz.**_

Cursing my phone for ruining the moment, I dig it out of my pocket, frowning when I see it's Yami's number.

"Hello?" I say, and Setsuna takes the hint and quietly takes her hands back.

"_I'm coming home today."_

"W-what?"

"_I expect dinner to be on the table in exactly an hour and five minutes. You know the consequences if you disobey me."_

_Click._

I pull the phone away from my face, gaping in shock, as I try to process what just happened.

"Konoka?" Setsuna says, delicately shaking my shoulder.

I gulp, giving her a very nervous look, and I slide my phone back into my pocket.

"I-I need to go home. Yami's coming back today." I whisper, sorting through recipes in my mind, as Setsuna sighs and starts the car.

"Tell me your address."

* * *

><p>"If anything happens, call me and I'll be right here." Setsuna vows, watching me dash into the house, as I promise I'll call her if something does happen.<p>

When I get in the house I wave, signaling that it's alright for her to go, and I start preparing Yami's dinner.

He likes American food, so I decide to make him a reuben. I cook the meat slowly, timing it all perfectly.

I don't eat. I don't have an appetite tonight. I can only think of Setsuna. Her plan in genius. Along with the fact she's slowly taking money out of her account, she has it all planned out. I really hope she doesn't forget about her offering to take me along too. I would love to leave this miserable place.

A car rumbles to a halt in front of the house and I quickly throw together his sandwich and place a drink at his seat at the table.

I nonchalantly begin washing dishes as Yami busts through the door. He checks my room, and I gulp a little.

Finally, Yami walks into the kitchen, drools over his sandwich, and without a word, begins scarfing it down without any signs of appreciation towards me.

This is usually the best situation for me.

Silently, I go to my room and fall asleep.

No abuse tonight.

I'm safe.

* * *

><p>Setsuna, Asuna, and I hang out today. Thankfully, not at Setsuna's or my house, but at Asuna's.<p>

She's actually a really nice person, I can see why she and Setsuna are so close.

We're in her room, playing a baseball game (purely Asuna's choice) for Xbox, and I'm watching the other two go at it.

Setsuna's up to bat and Asuna's pitching. The score is seven to nine, and Setsuna has bases loaded.

I recline in my bean bag chair and watch Setsuna's face. It's calm, betraying no sign of nervousness, as she expertly rolls the joystick with her thumb.

Asuna presses a button, sending her player's arms back to throw the pitch, but the game pauses suddenly on Setsuna's screen.

"Hey!" Asuna whines, frowning when Setsuna goes to her character's settings and changes it so he bats left handed.

"What?" Setsuna asks, catching me staring at her, as she slowly turns back to the screen and un-pauses it.

I fidget a little at being caught, turning my head to the screen, as Asuna prepares herself for the pitch again.

_Swish._

_**Crack.**_

Setsuna smiles when her bat makes contact, sending the ball flying over the grandstand. Asuna growls, futilely pressing buttons, and I giggle when her character pops up on the screen, comically jump up and down while trying to catch the long gone ball.

Setsuna wins, pumping her fist while she cheers a set of compliments to herself; Asuna whines like a toddler.

"You cheated somehow!" the red head accuses the dark haired girl beside her, lunging at her.

Setsuna's too quick for her, throwing up her hands to grab the human projectile flying towards her, as she effectively tosses the red head off to the side.

"No, Asuna. I'm just skilled." Setsuna declares, dusting her hands off, as she tosses her controller off to the side.

"Yeah, yeah," Asuna growls, rubbing her reddened forehead, as she picks herself up.

"I never knew you swung that way...in more ways than one." Asuna adds, suggestively waggling her eyebrows, as Setsuna sits down beside me.

"Asuna!" Setsuna whines loudly, blushing pink, as she reaches up and smack said girl upside the head.

What in the world did _that _mean?

I alternate between looking at the blushing Setsuna to the laughing Asuna.

Setsuna blushes darker when she looks at me, whispering, "Ignore her."

"Getting down to business." Asuna says, doing some stretches before she drags her bean bag chair over to us, and stares at Setsuna expectantly, "What's up?"

"This is Konoka, the girl I've been eating lunch with-"

Asuna giggles a little, and Setsuna gives her a charlie horse in the leg for interrupting.

"And she's...if I leave, I'm taking her with me." Setsuna continues, grimacing when Asuna quirks her eye brow and looks at me.

Suddenly feeling small under her bi-colored gaze, I'm happy when Asuna grabs Setsuna and hauls her out of the room, quickly excusing them both.

I try to listen in, but their words are effectively muffled by the door.

"_Setsuna! -sly -!"_

"_Shut-! Don't you-for me!"_

"_Well, alright. I -. -protection."_

"_...Don't make me kick your ass down these stairs."_

"_Rawr, kitty got claws."_

Unable to help myself, I burst into giggles the moment Setsuna walks in, clearly irritated with the grinning girl behind her.

"What's so funny?" Setsuna shouts, twisting to glare at Asuna, who raises her hands up in defense.

"I did do anything! Gosh, always blaming me for stuff. Now, let's get down to business already."

Setsuna only grunts in response, dropping beside me, her eye twitching slightly.

"Konoka, do you really want to go with Setsuna?" Asuna asks, watching me carefully.

Setsuna looks at me hopefully, also watching my actions closely.

I nod my head in affirmation, "I do."

And those are the only words I can conjure up. I could have talked all day about my reasons, but I don't think they would've wanted to listen to my ramblings.

Setsuna grins and grabs my hands, pressing them to her lips, "That's great!"

Blushing in response, I fidget as butterflies take flight in my chest, and barely catch Asuna smirking at us.

Realizing what she just did, Setsuna blushes as well, letting me go as she scratches the back of her head.

"_Well then, _you two. I guess you both have everything worked out. Konoka, if you ever need help with.._eheh_...Bonehead over there, call me on one of the phones she has, alright? And I mean _anything_." Asuna winks, just as my phone goes off.

"T-time to go?" Setsuna stutters out, and I nod in response.

"Awwww. Well, we'll have to hang out again sometime, but who knows about playing any video games. It's supposed to storm next week sometime. Anyways, Konoka, I think me and you are going to be closer than bonehead and I!" Asuna cheers, dodging one of Setsuna's fists when we walk out, and I nearly fall down the stairs laughing.

This is the last good day of the week. It all goes downhill from here.

* * *

><p>This chapter is kind of a set up chapter. The next chapter...is amazing, if I say so myself. It's when we really shift into high gear. Expect an update Monday or Sunday.<p>

Let me know what you thought!

Zai Jian!


	5. Chapter 5

*sniffle* Hey, guys. *sniffle* One of my idols from Morning Musume is graduating really soon. Risa Niigaki, anyone? I was so looking forward to meeting her. :(

At least she and Ai can be together now... TAKAGAKI FTW!

And also KonoSetsu...but TakaGaki is like the living version of them. -.-

TAKAGAKI AND KONOSETSU SHALL PREVAIL! *poses as lighting flashes in the background*

* * *

><p><strong>Runaway Baby<strong>

**Part 5**

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Setsuna murmurs sternly, gently pressing an icepack to my temple, hiding the small patch of red skin.<p>

I blush from the attention, and stare at the bottle of water we're sharing, suddenly thirsty. Noticing where my gaze is directed, she grabs it, twists the cap off and takes a sip before pressing it to my lips.

"Hold the ice." she instructs me, waiting until I have a grip on the plastic bag, as I guzzle down most of the liquid.

It's Wednesday. Things have been going down hill ever since Monday. What I mean by that is, Yami has been growing more aggressive and violent. Last night, he slapped me upside my head, which wasn't too bad except for a pounding headache earlier and a little bruising.

My other bruises are gone, and all I have is this little bruise on my temple. Setsuna taught me some defense techniques, which have saved me from any other bruises during the week.

I'm glad she came into my life.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Setsuna repeats, checking me for any other bruises.

I shrug my shoulders, studying the design on her sneakers, as she grunts in frustration.

"Konoka, why didn't you call me when this happened? I would've came right away and stopped him." she insists, grabbing my face so I have to look at her.

I mumble a response not meant for her to hear, but she makes me repeat it loud enough for her.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." I whisper, looking away from those pools of darkness.

Sighing, Setsuna tenderly traces her thumb over my jawline, and I unconsciously lean into her.

"Don't worry about me getting hurt. I value your life more than my own-" Setsuna breaks off into a something between a high pitched squeal and growl, as she flashes someone her middle finger.

"Sorry," Setsuna apologizes, turning back to me with an exasperated expression, "Kotaro has been staring me down. He thinks you're my _eh_...girlfriend."

I blink once.

Twice.

A blush erupts across my face, and the ice pack falls forgotten onto the bleachers, "I'm your _what_?"

Setsuna blushes the color of fresh strawberries, defensively waving her arms, screaming, "_He _said that! Not me! Y-Y-You aren't my girlfriend! I don't like you that way!"

I twitch a little, sending Setsuna into a frenzy.

"_No_! I mean, I like you! B-B-but not that way!" Setsuna explains, bowing her head, as she accepts defeat.

I giggle and pat her soft hair, tangling my fingers in a longer piece.

Setsuna sits up, sighing, and she picks up the ice pack and places it back on my head. "I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Kono-chan." she whispers, pressing a daring kiss to my forehead, as she dashes down to Asuna.

The ice pack slips from my grasp again, and I touch my forehead, still warm from her lips.

* * *

><p>Key events of the day:<p>

Setsuna kisses my forehead.

I go to class and we have a pop quiz. The teacher grades them and I got none of the questions right. The quiz has to be signed.

I ask Yami to sign it.

He rips up my paper and goes to punch me, but thanks to Setsuna's techniques, I get off with just a pounding ear.

* * *

><p>Setsuna snores softly on the row of bleachers behind me. It's the end of the trimester and teachers are packing on the work like crazy. I know it isn't bothering her, but her parents are. I can see it on her face while she's asleep.<p>

Her father must have started with her again, and I know from what she tells me that her mother is right along there with him. I know she's miserable here, and she wants to leave, but she doesn't want it to come to that.

I wish I could make her stress and sadness go away.

Setsuna twitches and kicks her jacket off, waking up, as she rolls over and presses herself against my back.

"I can smell the rain coming." she comments sleepily, closing her eyes, as I stare off into the horizon, looking for storm clouds.

"How do you know, Setsuna?" I ask, narrowing my eyes, as I scan all of the clouds floating above.

"Old samurai technique." she replies, yawning, as she sits up.

"Huh? Since when did you become a samurai?" I giggle, and she smiles.

"I never told you I was trained in the art of Kenjutsu ever since I could walk?" Setsuna chuckles, poking patterns into my sweatshirt.

I furrow my eyebrows. "No, you didn't. Such a discrete girl." I tsk, shaking my head in shame.

Setsuna laughs, and suddenly all the humor fades from her voice.

"It's getting harder to stay here. I feel.. trapped, like my wings are being chained down, and I can't do anything to free myself. I've been thinking non-stop today. I even came up with a list of pros and cons for each choice. So far, leaving is winning the argument."

"So, let's leave it all behind Saturday night." I offer, not bothering to face her, as I continue my surveillance of the sky.

Setsuna remains silent for minutes at a time, and I can hear the wheels of her mind turning.

"Alright, Saturday then." she agrees, watching the exercises the team is doing with Asuna.

"Are you going to miss them?" I ask, genuinely curious as to what she'll say.

She struggles with her words for a moment, but after some careful picking and choosing, Setsuna manages a response.

"Of course I will. My teammates each have their own quirks and traits I've grown to love. Leaving them behind is going to be tough, but leaving you behind and taking them would be Hell." Setsuna says, breaking off into a yawn, as she slips her track jacket back on.

Oh, I could bust out into song right now if I could!

"I'm going to let Asuna know what we're doing. I'll see you tomorrow," Setsuna murmurs, wrapping me up into a hug, as she whispers, "And be packing throughout the week. Make sure you grab everything you need."

I nod and reassuringly stroke her back, "I will."

It's hard not to jump up and scream right now. I'm so excited for us to leave. Together.

But Setsuna lied. We aren't leaving Saturday like she said.

We leave earlier.

* * *

><p>I don't see Setsuna at lunch since we're under a thunder storm watch and it's already pouring down.<p>

I feel a little lost without our daily meeting and I skip 5th period. It's the only class I can afford to miss.

I sit on the bleachers, ignoring how loud the rain is, as I zip my jacket up to my neck.

I don't bother to look when I hear familiar footsteps pounding towards me.

Setsuna sits next to me, and I can tell something has pushed her over the edge. Feeling a surge of courage wash over me, I snuggle into her side, and I notice she isn't wearing a jacket.

"Here," I say, taking my jacket off, and place it over her heaving shoulders, "What's wrong?"

Taking too many deep breaths for me to count, Setsuna brushes some soaked hair from her cheek.

"Kotaro bumped into me. He said a few smart words, and in the end, swung on me. I let him catch my cheek before I knocked his lights out." she chuckles sadly, resting her head on my shoulder, as she watches the clouds turn darker and darker.

"Are you okay?" I ask immediately, fearing the worst, but when she shows me her cheek, I don't see anything.

She smiles bravely, touching her cheek, "I'm alright. Want to leave and come to my place? I'm exhausted."

I smile for the first time that day and shove her off of her butt.

"Move it before someone comes after us!" I giggle, and we dance through the rain like idiots, because that's what we are together.

* * *

><p>"We'll stay in here tonight. It's heated and everything, so we won't have to worry about waking up in water. Stay in here, I'm going to go get my degree and everything so I don't forget it." Setsuna orders me, sliding out of the door, carefully shutting it behind her and locking it.<p>

I yawn and search for something to lay on for the moment. I sleep great when I can hear rain, and here lately, I haven't slept much.

There's a couple of felt mats rolled up in the corner. I hope Setsuna doesn't mind me using them to take a quick nap on.

I toss them onto the floor beside her car, curling my arms around myself since I don't have a blanket. I sniffle a little, listening to the rain pounding outside, as I wonder what's taking Setsuna so long. A thousand possibilities are flooding my mind right now, but before I can stop it, I take the nap I was planning earlier.

But it isn't much of a nap because I sleep for a long time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CRACK.<strong>_

I jump out of my skin, searching for whatever made that slamming and cracking noise, but I'm still a little sleepy, so I can't see much.

I rub my hands over my eyes, and I lock onto an angrily wheezing, not to mention soaked, Setsuna.

I'm scared when I look over at the door and see a huge hole in the dry wall; plus, Setsuna's little high pitched screams while she's angrily kicking tires that weigh at least 90 pounds each isn't too comforting either.

I jump up, flinching as water dripping off of her hair slaps me in the face, but I lunge forward; I wrap my arms under her arms and embrace her in an awkward hug.

"Stop it," I tremble, feeling her go still, and start to breathe normally, "You scare me when I see you like that."

Setsuna bows her head, staring at our reflection in the overhead door's window, as she dutifully replies, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to. I-I'm just so..." she trails off from lack of words, as she pulls out a yellow envelope from under her shirt.

Curious, I take it from her, slipping my arms from her, as I make my way back to my 'bed'. Without a word, Setsuna sits by my side, nervously tapping her fingernails together.

I open the envelope, pulling out a thick piece of paper and a map. I quirk an eyebrow, flipping over the papers in my hands.

"You managed to get these papers, but what took you so long?" I ask, tracing over the flowing manuscript of her name printed on the lines.

Setsuna stops moving, struggling to swallow, as she watches raindrops trickle down her cheek and onto her jeans. "My parents heard what happened at school today. They don't know that we left early, but they still aren't all too thrilled by the fact that I hit Kotaro. After all, they loved him," she grinds her teeth together, and I grimace at the sound, "In return for my actions, they're arranging a marriage to him with his parents, who are up for it by the way. It was coming anyways. They never knew we split up."

My heart stops. "You have to?"

"They're trying to make me, but they _won't_. Not if I can still fight it." Setsuna growls, and I can see her getting worked up again. I have to keep her calm.

I shush her before she can talk again, push her to the mat, and curl myself around her. "Relax right now. Does it really matter? Saturday night we'll be gone." I reassure her, pressing into her burning back side, as I snuggle my face into the top of her shoulder.

It's silent for a while.

I can tell she's thinking. She's a quiet person. Intelligent too, and let's not forget pretty, she's that also.

Eventually, her warmth is washing over me, beating me down until I almost to sleep, and I close my eyes.

"You're right. Pretty soon I'll be with you. Forever." Setsuna murmurs sleepily, and I can hear the smile in her voice.

I smile in a way that rivals the sun, because it makes me so happy when she says that to me, but I blush too. There are many ways that phrase could be taken. There's a friendship way. A romantic way, and if you think about it, a sexual way.

I sigh into her back side, falling asleep again.

A small taste of perfection.

* * *

><p>When I wake up again, it's daylight. Setsuna isn't by my side anymore, and I know she has to be up moving around the garage; I can her humming, as she clinks tools together.<p>

I stretch, propping myself up on my elbow to see what she's doing.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Setsuna grins, tossing something rubber in her hands with added flourish, as she pops the hood of her car open.

I giggle at her antics, deciding it's about time I got my lazy butt up and running, as I crawl off the floor. "Morning. What are you up to so early?"

Setsuna's jaw drops and the rubber belt in her hands falls to the floor, "You're kidding right? It's like three in the afternoon!"

Noon? No way. It _can't _be noon. That means last night, Yami didn't get his dinner.

_Oh crap._

"What's wrong?" Setsuna asks worriedly, as the blood drains from my face when I tear my phone out of my pocket.

I have to hand it to Yami, he's a persistent little booger. 25 missed calls. That's a record.

Hahahaha. I'm laughing, see? If I'm laughing, then maybe the situation isn't so bad.

"Konoka?" Setsuna calls, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." I say, shaking my head. I need to forget about him right now.

"So, what are you up to?" I ask sweetly, pointing at the pile of supplies behind her.

She shrugs her shoulders, scrapping some dirt off of the wrench in her hand, as she makes her way back to the hood of the car. "Just giving it a tune up. Replacing spark plugs, changing the oil, you know, stuff like that. I'm just preparing it for Saturday." Setsuna hums, smiling when she says "Saturday".

"Yay! Is there anything we need to go out and do?" I cheer, combing fingers through my hair.

"We'll go get the rest of the money out of my account later. Then, I'll take you back home." Setsuna replies, thoughtfully tapping an oil covered finger to her chin, leaving a big black dot in its place.

"You're silly." I giggle, but burst into wild laughter when she wipes her face, leaving a trail of black on her cheek.

"What?" Setsuna screams loudly, wildly waving her arms in huge circle, as she tries to figure out what has me rolling around on the floor.

I wouldn't tell her.

I still haven't.

* * *

><p>"Well," Setsuna begins, carefully stacking the collection of bills in her hand, as she logs out of the ATM machine. "Tomorrow we leave."<p>

I shiver in excitement at those words, nodding my head, because I don't trust my voice.

"I already have my stuff packed up in the trunk. I have a duffel bag for my clothes and one for food and supplies. All the spare parts and tools for the Camaro are in there too- and my sword, Yunagi." Setsuna adds, slipping the money into her secret compartment, as she steps on the gas pedal.

"I'll pack the rest of my stuff too. Most of it's already in the bag, but I need to pack another pair of shorts and a few tank tops. If Yami doesn't knock my lights out when I get home." I joke, perhaps a little too sarcastically for Setsuna's tastes, and I flinch at her angry expression.

"I'm coming in with you tonight. It isn't a suggestion or an offer. It's an order." Setsuna says, leaving no room for arguing, as she pulls out of the parking lot and we head to my house.

"Be careful. I don't want you to do something and end up dead." I beg, giving her a puppy dog stare (which I've found works well on her).

"Alright, alright. I won't." Setsuna reluctantly promises, expertly rolling the steering wheel with her palm, as she pokes her head out of the window.

"What is it?" I ask, looking at the rear view mirror, trying to see what she's looking at.

"It's about to rain. The sky is dark on the horizon. It's moving fast too." Setsuna says choppily, swinging around the corner; she curses when she sees no parking spots close to my house.

"We'll have to walk all the way from back here." Setsuna tells me glumly, parking on the corner facing the opposite direction of my house. I shrug my shoulders and jump out, nervously eyeing the silver car in front of my house.

"You alright?" Setsuna asks, watching my body shudder carefully.

I don't respond, but dash up the steps and up to the door, pulling out my keys. I wait until Setsuna is behind me before I walk in.

I flinch when I see a long trail of smoke coming from Yami's living room.

"_Shhhhh. Don't say a word."_ I mouth to her, and she purses her lips, but remains silent.

Giving her one last look, I walk past the corner and into the door of the living room. I stare at the floor, littered with beer cans, refusing to meet Yami's gaze.

"Hello." he says, lighting another cigarette after he finishes the one in his hand.

"H-Hi." I stutter out, gesturing behind my back for Setsuna to stay hidden when I see her move closer to me.

"What have you been up to these past two days, hmm? You didn't go to school today. You left early yesterday. What the hell have you been doing?" he snarls, and I'm surprised he's keeping that calm for so long. Usually, he would've been up by now, beating the lights out of me.

"I was with a friend." I reply bravely, watching Setsuna cross her arms.

She's waiting, I realize. We both know she'll have to step in. It's just a matter of when she loses control.

She looks like a warrior right now. Calm. Stoic. Ready to go to war in any given moment. There's a fire in her eyes, a fire I think is burning for me, a girl she met around a week ago.

I realize in that moment that Setsuna is out of her mind, ready to put herself in harm for someone like me. I could tell her that she needs to leave right now, to leave me, but I can see it in her body language.

She. Won't. Leave. Me.

I swallow my fear, standing up taller, and I look him in the eyes.

Oh_ God_. Bad move.

Yami jumps up, his expression contorted with rage, and his hand reels back. He slaps me, and the force is enough to send me flying into the wall, and he starts calling me the usual names.

However, he didn't notice Setsuna.

Not until she pounced onto him, tearing him off of me, as she rolled their bodies into the living room.

"_Konoka! Get your stuff NOW! Grab everything-"_

Yami reaches up and grabs Setsuna by her throat, cutting her off, as he shakes her up and down.

I freeze right on the spot, tears threatening to fall from my face.

"Setsuna!" I wail, thinking of how many times I warned her. How I never called her because I was afraid of this very situation.

"So this is your _friend_?" he sneers, grinning when Setsuna starts to gasp and claw at her throat.

"You have no friends! You're just a useless little whore people take turns with, and once their done, they toss you away. She's no different!" Yami shouts, tossing Setsuna to the side, as he stands up; he angrily makes his way towards me.

He reaches out to grab me, and right before he does, Setsuna slams his head against the wall, leaving a huge hole in the wall.

She does it again and again, dodging his searching hands, as she angrily yells, "_MOVE KONOKA! GET YOUR STUFF __**NOW**__!"_

And I run into my bedroom, tears blurring my vision, as I shut the door.

I hear breaking furniture and shattering walls, but I ignore it.

Setsuna wants to get me out of here and I want to get out of here before she dies.

_**The storm begins.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>DUN DUN DUNNNNNN. Should have seen me writing this chapter! I was getting into it and acting the fight scene out...I was Setsuna. :D

This is a just a _little _of that exciting chapter I was telling you about. I think I'm in love with the next part. ^.^

What did you think about it? That was my first time writing a fight scene like that. Was it good, bad, ugly? I wanna know people!

Peace, brother~


	6. Chapter 6

I have yet to decide what update days I like best. *scratches head* This is most definitely a head scratcher, oh yes indeed. Hmmmmmmm. *continues to ponder other mysteries of the universe*

*10 years later*

Hmmmmmm... *scratches chin*

* * *

><p><strong>Runaway Baby<strong>

**Part 6**

* * *

><p>I tear open my drawers, throwing random pairs of shorts and shirts into the bag laying on my bed. Stuff falls off the dresser when I move, but that's not my concern right now.<p>

Setsuna is out there, still going strong, and every few seconds I hear her shout my name and tell me to come on.

A new wave of tears burn their way through, and I rip the zipper of my bag down, shoving the articles of clothing inside. I'm about to stop and double check that I have everything, but there's a crash that sounds too much like the flat screen being thrown.

I realize that every second I stand here, Setsuna's out there fighting for her life.

For us.

I yank the door open, unable to stop myself from cringing when I hear the knob lodge itself into the dry wall, as I search for Setsuna.

The house looks like hell exploded a thousand times, and I just barely see Yami and Setsuna tangled on top of a crushed coffee table.

From the corner of her eye, Setsuna notices I'm ready, and she quickly latches onto a large piece of wood. Yami growls, kicking her off to the side, but before he can get up, she's got him in a choke hold and she's smashed the splintered wood over his head.

He isn't knocked out, but he lays on the floor, holding his head. It doesn't give us a lot of time to run, but it's enough for now.

"Get the door!" Setsuna shouts, holding a hand to a cut on her cheek, as she frowns when there's blood staining her finger.

Hesitating, I dash to the door, running on nothing but adrenaline, as I toss the door open.

I have no idea how I couldn't hear this from inside the house, but now that I'm standing at the door, I can hear it loud and clear.

The rain roars loudly, and I see nothing but puddles on the sidewalk. Urgently, I look back at Setsuna, and she peeks into the living room.

"Damn!" Setsuna hisses, shoving me out into the rain, as she notices Yami slowly start to get up.

It's raining cats and dogs when she and I race out of the house. I can hear _him _behind us, calling me: whore, slut, bitch, and brat to name a few.

I can't see a thing, and the only thing keeping me from falling face first into the slick sidewalk is Setsuna. My lungs are burning, and I'm starting to get tired, but I can't stop running. We need to get out of here, or else I'm sure he's going to kill me. And Setsuna.

Even through the monsoon, I can see her face lit up in fear. It scares me, to be honest with you. She's never scared. Her expression only intensifies when I hear thunder behind us, and silver metal flies past us, _pinging_ against our poor neighbors' cars.

With surprising strength, Setsuna roughly shoves me in front of her, effectively shadowing my body with her taller one. We dash through large puddles in the street, and head for her car parked on the corner, as a bullet barely misses her leg.

She flinches in surprise, but gives me a reassuring smile that she's okay, and desperately unlocks my door, screaming, "Get in! Get it!"

My hearts beating so fast, and I'm shaking all over, but I do what she says and climb in, slamming the door shut and pushing the lock down, as I reach over with the other hand and unlock her door.

Setsuna rolls over the hood, falling face first onto the other side of the street, but she springs up and yanks the door open. She gets her leg inside, flinching as a bullet flies over her head, as she crawls inside and slams the door.

"Hold on." Setsuna warns, not even bothering to put her seat belt on, as she shoves her key into the ignition. The motor roars to life, as a bullet punctures the stop sign in front of us, and Setsuna shoves her foot onto the gas pedal.

She jerks the wheel to the left, then to the right as we pull away, and she quickly flips her windshield wipers on.

I look in the rear view mirror, at the man standing in the middle of the street aiming a gun at us.

My heart bursts when he pulls the trigger again, and I curl into a ball, covering my head. I wait a few moments, hesitantly looking back again.

He's out of ammo.

Screaming out curses I can't hear, Yami throws his gun to the ground, and he stomps on it.

My hand flies to Setsuna's hand, which is usually sitting on the shifter stick, but I don't grasp anything warm and soft. Only leather.

Even though she's right next to me, I go into a panic attack, curling into a ball in the passenger seat.

I almost lost her. She almost lost her life at least half a million times because of me. Me.

I burst into another round of tears, and for the first time in the last five minutes, Setsuna tears her gaze from the road.

She looks like she's about to cry, but her expression changes, as she loosens one of her ghost white hands from the steering wheel.

"Konoka?" Setsuna whispers. It's soft, yet firm, and it makes me want to listen to her.

I stop my wailing for a moment, hiccuping while I turn my blood shot eyes to meet her eyes.

They're black. Like coal.

"You should try and sleep." She yawns, purposefully directing us towards a country road, as she shudders violently.

"Yeah, _right_. _I'm _the one who needs to sleep. You need to rest too! Especially after Yami-"

"I have a responsibility to get you away from here. You told me this was your hell, so I decided to be your angel and bring you to heaven." Setsuna interrupts, pulling off to the side, as she jumps out of the door.

Before I can even ask what she's doing, the door has already been slammed shut, and I recoil from the icy bits of rain that managed to get through. I whip my head around just as Setsuna jerks the trunk open, grabs her bag out, and elbows the door back down.

Quickly hopping back in, she hands me the bag, as she slings her seat belt on.

"Get a blanket out. I want you to rest right now. There's time for me to sleep too, but not right now, okay?" Setsuna asks softly, hoping that I'll understand what she means.

And I _do_. Obviously, Setsuna knows more than I do about where we're going. She's the mastermind behind everything that's happened so far. It dawns on me suddenly, that she's right. Setsuna _needs_ to stay up and put as much distance between us and here. Yami has probably called the cops (and also filled their heads with lies), and Setsuna's parents will be all over her trail.

Feeling my throat go dry, I stiffly nod, digging in her bag for a blanket. She reaches across my lap, into the glove box, and pulls her map out.

"I could've gotten that for you." I mumble, pulling a thick blanket out, as Setsuna shakes her head.

"It's alright." Setsuna assures me, folding the pieces of paper out, and tracing her finger along a red line.

I wrap my blanket around me, snuggling into its warmth, "What's that? And, where are we heading?" I ask, just as Setsuna begins driving again.

"We're jumping onto I-94 near Park Ridge. From there, we're going to head to Chicago and," Setsuna stops to chuckle, as one of her hands wonders over to me, "We'll be free to the mother road then."

Smiling brighter than you can imagine, I nuzzle my face into her hand, and close my eyes.

Humming softly, Setsuna works her fingers through my damp locks, all while driving through this disastrous weather.

"You're amazing." I yawn, slumping down, as everything that had just happened takes a physical toll on me.

"You're even more amazing. G'night, Konoka." Setsuna whispers back, smiling when my head slumps into the seat, and everything fades to black.

* * *

><p>I wake up to a warm bed, not a car seat. The thought puts me on edge, even though most people would find this comforting.<p>

Without moving, I try and scope out my surroundings.

This isn't my house.

My heart starts thudding in my chest, and I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear a door swing open, accompanied by the _clinking _of a belt.

"Ah, so my sleepyhead finally decided to wake up, eh?"

This time, I _do _jump out of my skin. The blanket falls to the floor, as I struggle to my feet, but only manage to turn around and face this person.

"Setsuna!" I scream, feeling like a giddy little girl when I see her reclining against the bathroom door. She's dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a blue tank top. There's something written in kanji dangling from her neck, but it's too small for me to read.

That reminds me, where are we? What time is it? When are we leaving again?

Setsuna chuckles and runs a hand through her hair.

All the things I want to ask her stop in my throat.

"What?" Setsuna asks, stepping towards me, but it dawns on her in that moment what has me _shocked_.

"Oh. You're gawking at my hair aren't you? I cut it last night. Not only was it too recognizable, but it was getting on my nerves. I like it better at my shoulders than near my butt." Setsuna explains, combing through her locks again, as she flops onto the bed.

She closes her eyes, sighing contentedly, as she stretches out.

Her hand brushes my thigh, and I nervously twitch away, but I don't mind the touch.

"Can I touch it?"

Her eyes snap open.

They're chocolate.

"My hair?" Setsuna asks, completely amused by my shyness. Without my reply, she nods in approval.

Nervously, I reach out and touch the ends. Sharp. Feels like it was razored.

"What did you cut this with?" I ask curiously, grabbing a dark lock, and I admire the softness of it.

"With Yunagi." Setsuna chuckles darkly, sighing in pleasure, as I scrape a fingernail across her scalp.

"_That_ thing?" I shout, eyes growing wide when I notice the large blade laying by the door.

She must be really good with that thing to hold it close to her neck like that.

Setsuna only groans, encouraging me to continue playing with her hair, and well, would you deny this girl?

"I like it like this. You look nice." I compliment, and when she smiles up at me, my cursed blush makes its first appearance of the day.

"Thank you." Setsuna murmurs, rolling her shoulders, and I notice the dark shadows beginning to form under her eyes.

"What time is it?" I ask.

She must not have went to bed since we left. I think we must be far away enough, otherwise she wouldn't have dreamed of stopping. Still, she should sleep. I'm actually pretty sleepy myself still.

"It's getting close to midnight. I stopped driving about an hour ago when we got into Missouri." Setsuna sighs, pulling her legs onto the bed, as she plants her face down into a pillow.

"You drove for _three _hours in _that weather_? Setsuna!"

"What?" she asks innocently, messing with her hair, so that she now has a faux hawk.

"What if you_ died_?" I shout at her, poking her in the cheek.

Setsuna, you frickin' idiot! Why? Why do you put yourself in harms way like that? And for a girl you met not too long ago at that!

She doesn't reply, only giving me a knowing look, as she gently wraps her arms around my waist.

"Does it matter? I'm alive. We're alive. Now lay down, we need our rest. We'll talk when we hit the road, okay?" Setsuna whispers huskily, placing a kiss to my ribcage, as she pulls me to her body.

I shiver a little at the contact, thanking God that night that she couldn't see my face. Only he knows what she would say about it.

A blanket falls around us, and her legs become entangled in mine. Her hand hesitantly interlock with mine, and she rests her head in the crook of my neck.

"Sleep." Setsuna orders, unintentionally bumping her hip into mine, and I let out a barely audible squeak. She swings our hands up and down, the speed gradually slows until the movement stops all together.

I listen to her breathing, waiting until it's slower and longer to dwell on my thoughts.

Setsuna is so...She's like- no, that isn't enough to describe her. Maybe I'll come up with a full blown definition of this girl.

Her body is cold, yet warm at the same time. Like fire and ice.

Her arms are strong and powerful. Long, but not thin. They're so nice to feel wrapped around you.

A lock of her hair falls onto my own, but I don't bother to move it.

Sleep is calling and I think I'll answer the phone.

* * *

><p>My dream that night is brief, straight to the point. It's about Setsuna.<p>

She's dressed in silver armor, a sword is belted to her waist, and her beautiful hair is covered by a matching helmet.

Her helmet is lifted off of her head, and she shakes away the shoulder length strands that clumsily tumble out.

"M'lady." Setsuna bows, touching her forehead to the floor, and I feel uncomfortable about it all, but I hold my tongue.

"My knight." I whisper affectionately, tracing my finger tips over her pink cheek.

She remains silent, sending me a confused gaze, as she leans into my palm.

"M'lady, what is that you need? Name any your desires and I shall make them reality." Setsuna states determinedly, standing up, and resting a hand on her hip.

Oh, Setsuna. That was your first mistake right there. Telling me you would give me anything I wanted. I'll have to teach you about word choice, won't I?

"I desire...hmmm... A new castle would be nice. So would a carriage, but.." I grin mischievously.

"Yes?" Setsuna says, reaching her hand out for mine.

"I desire you." I growl, smashing our lips together; before I can find out what that kiss tastes like, I wake up.

* * *

><p>I wake up in cold sweat, propelling myself into a sitting position, as I search around the room.<p>

"You okay?" Setsuna says, concern ebbing through in large quantities, as she moves a comb through her hair.

I stare at her for a moment. No armor. A sword, but not like the one in my dream. She isn't calling me whatever that was and I'm not a princess.

Wooo! I'm safe!

"Konoka? Do you feel alright?" Setsuna asks, placing her comb down, as she walks over to me. She flips her hair over her shoulder, leaning down, as she presses our foreheads together.

"I-I-I'm fine." I stutter out, hopping out of the bed, as I hunt for my bag.

I find it laying in the corner beside her bag, and I dig out a pair of dark jeans, a yellow shirt, and a matching gray jacket.

"You may not want to wear that. It's actually pretty warm out, feels good." Setsuna advises, stretching her arms from behind me.

"Says the girl who's wearing skinny jeans, a _sweatshirt_, and converse." I tease, but I take her advice and trade my jeans out for a pair of capris.

"Hey now," Setsuna warns, wagging her finger at me, as she gestures to her footwear. "I look good."

Oh yes you do.

Dammit, bad thoughts. Get the hell out of here.

"_Right_." I say, hoping it sounds sarcastic, and not like I'm actually meaning it.

"Whatever." Setsuna replies, waving me off, as I disappear into the bathroom.

I take a shower, washing the smell of fear and rain water off my skin. It feels weird, even though I know I wouldn't have school today, that I'm here. I'm away from Yami, from those mean kids, from everyone.

And she was the one to do it all.

Wow. I can't believe that.

It was about a week or two ago that I was wishing I had the power to leave that life. I didn't get the power to do that, but I was given someone _with_ that power.

I wonder if she feels the same way...Well, she said we would talk when we hit the road.

* * *

><p>I hand Setsuna my bag, and she tosses it into the backseat, as she yanks her seat back into place.<p>

"Hungry?" she asks, combing a finger through her hair, as she slips into the driver seat.

It bright outside. The sky is beautiful, no clouds in sight.

It's almost like last night... didn't happen.

"No." I reply calmly, lost in my thoughts, as I buckle myself in.

Setsuna gives me an odd look, but shakes it off, as she starts the car. "Alright. You let me know if you ever get hungry. I'll stop."

We pull out of the motel parking lot, and Setsuna gets us onto Interstate 44. She growls in the back of her throat when an idiotic SUV driver swerves into our lane, but she sighs and relaxes her grip on the wheel.

"Road rage much?" I giggle, and I smile at her abashed expression.

"Only when people drive like him." Setsuna shoots back, gesturing at the SUV cutting in front of another car.

I giggle at her dead serious expression, staring out at the country side, as my mind wonders.

Of course, my thoughts are about the girl next to me.

There's something bothering me a little about this situation, but I'm not sure if I want to bring it up.

I sulk a little in my seat, staring at my reflection in the glass window. Setsuna looks over, scanning over me carefully, but she doesn't say anything.

One thing I'm going to learn about her later, is that she's strategic. She's manipulative, but not in a bad way. You'll see.

"Damn, looks like I went a little too fast last night. Guess we're stopping for gas." Setsuna grumbles quietly, flicking on her turn signal, as she gets off at the next exit.

She finds the gas station with the cheapest price and pulls into a pump away from the others. Coughing, Setsuna turns the engine off, climbing out of her seat. "You want anything from inside?" Setsuna asks, rubbing her hand along the door frame.

I shake my head and quickly point my gaze out of the window.

She looks at me, completely baffled, as she slowly shuts the door.

I know, she's probably confused about my sudden change in attitude. I am too. I just _can't _seem to understand why, why me? Why now? I barely know anything about her, besides the fact that she was the captain of the volleyball team, she can't stand her parents, and she recently broke up with her boyfriend. That's it!

I start to sniffle, already knowing I'm going to end up crying, but it still catches me off guard when it happens.

"I got you a candy...what's wrong?" Setsuna whispers, slowly climbing back inside the car, and the small compartment is filled with the smell of high octane gas.

I look away from her concerned gaze, playing with the window crank, "Noth-"

"You're lying to me. I can see it in you eyes." Setsuna interrupts, her watchful eyes crawling over inch of me. I shiver a little, wondering what else she can see, but I keep my mouth shut.

Momentarily, Setsuna gives up, starting the car, and driving to park on the side of the parking lot. She gingerly pulls beside a semi truck, throwing the car into park, as she kicks her feet on top of the steering wheel.

She must be _really _flexible to pull that off...Damn nasty thoughts! I swear they're getting worse the more time I spend with her.

"We aren't going _anywhere _till you tell me what's going on." Setsuna states simply, rubbing a hand over her eye, as she yawns lazily.

"It doesn't make sense." I breathe, holding my face in my hands. I feel more nervous around her right now than ever before. What if what I say makes her leave?

"What doesn't make sense?" Setsuna asks, quirking an eyebrow, as she glances at me.

"Why me? Why not Asuna? I just met you! I don't know anything about you!" I shout, angrily punching the glove box, regretting it at once. I whimper softly, tears dropping onto the red skin of my knuckle, as Setsuna brings her feet down.

Suddenly, her body is on top of me, pinning me down in the seat. My face burns a scarlet red, the last of my tears flow out, and I watch Setsuna. Another thing I've learned, she's...interesting to watch.

Her eyes bore into mine, chocolate into darkness.

_Sit there and listen to me, _she orders, not verbally, but with her body. She relaxes quite a bit in my lap, and the thought crosses my mind, how on Earth did she move over here so fast?

Before I can ponder the answer, Setsuna gently takes the hand that 'fist bumped' the glove box in her hand, leaving butterfly light touches on the skin. Goosebumps bubble up on my neck, as I notice the concentration, and maybe the affection burning in her eyes.

"I can't answer your questions now. We aren't ready to hear the answers yet, but hey, if you want to know me better, you can ask anything you want, alright...Hang on! Watch the car!" Setsuna gasps, startling me by her sudden change of tone, as she throws open the door.

She runs up to a young business woman, who was playing with her phone, and taps her on the shoulder.

My heart twists when I notice how pretty this girl is. Why is that girl looking at her like that...? She needs to back off my Setsuna. Now.

Hoooooly shit. Did I just call her-

"How about we get to a hotel further south, go to the store, and you let me take you out the day after and we get to know each other better?" Setsuna asks, taking my red knuckle in her hand, as she presses a soft kiss to the tender flesh.

Wow, did I really think that long? Well, I must have. Setsuna must have gotten what she needed from that girl, because she's out of sight.

Wait...she wants to take _me _out? Hold on, she didn't even mean it like that! I need to calm down, deep breath.

"I-If you want." I say shakily, trembling at the pressure of her lips on my skin.

She smiles broadly, kissing my knuckles over and over again.

Setsuna, I have to know, are you being friendly, or is it something a little more...?

* * *

><p>On the road again... Just can't wait to get on the road again. *banjo solo*<p>

*cough* Sorry, that's all I could think of when I reread this ^.^

A pat on the back to anyone who knows what song this is. *nods slowly*

Later peeps!


	7. Chapter 7

*****punches wall* Dang teachers and their tests...*mumbles* Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. Teachers these days *shakes fist*

On with the show, people.

* * *

><p><strong>Runaway Baby<strong>

**Part 7**

* * *

><p>"So where are we heading?"<p>

"Rolla, it's a fun city. I used to...Nevermind. Anyways, we can go to the mall there- get some summer clothes. It's already heading into summer time down here." Setsuna replies, realizing the speed limit is a little higher than what she's doing, as she carefully checks the exit numbers.

Something clicks, not all the way, but enough that I understand.

Setsuna, even though a popular girl, is a very secretive person. I'm probably lucky to know what I know about her.

And...in this very moment, I feel the need to break that wall down. I just need to time it all, but not now. No, it isn't right.

I smile, feeling extremely brave, nonchalantly brushing my hand against her's. My bravery is rewarded with a very uncharacteristic blush from her.

I think it's even darker than my own. Oh my gosh, she looks so cute like that!

Setsuna nervously taps her fingers on the shift stick, sighing in what I think is relief, as she spots the exit she needs. Her hand flies from mine to flick on the turn signal, as she swings over to the exit ramp.

Gradually, her face returns to its natural color, but she refuses to look my direction. I giggle at her sudden shyness, causing her face to redden again, as she hunts for a hotel.

* * *

><p>"Do you know where we're staying already?" I question, perplexed by how she's able to find a Holiday Inn so fast.<p>

"Mhm." she hums, pulling up under the archway, as she pulls out a few bills. "I'll explain." Setsuna promises, walking into the hotel lobby, leaving me alone.

She returns a few minutes later with an envelope, checking the number on the packet with the numbers on the door.

"230 is the room number. You go ahead and get inside while I unpack our stuff. We can stay here for a little while and go terrorize the malls later if you want." Setsuna murmurs, her eyes twinkling mischievously, as she hands me the room key.

I quirk an eyebrow, but nod in approval, as I start heading for the room. It's on the second floor, in the utmost back corner. There's only one room next to us, and since I can hear a TV, I'm going to assume it's occupied.

The room is pretty nice, but standard for this hotel chain. There are two queen beds, a nightstand between them, a bathroom in the back, and a large two pane window on the wall behind our beds.

I walk over to the curtains and pull them open a little, letting in some light. From here, I can see Setsuna directly below, pulling my bag out of the backseat, as she slips her own onto her shoulder. Slowly, her hand reaches up and weaves its way through her hair, pulling some of the midnight colored locks behind her ear. My heart sighs with longing, as she looks off into the sky at the clouds hovering above.

She sits on the edge of the trunk, pinching an eye shut, as she realizes she just put herself in a sun spot. Her lips mouth an unheard curse, as another ray of sun appears at her eyes.

Let's see if we can have some fun with Setsuna. Now hooooow do I do this? Hmmmm...

I place my finger on my lip, tapping them in thought.

"Aha!" I shout out loud, finding the white latches to open the window on the side. Quietly, I push out one of the windows, as to not get her attention.

She stands up again, holding my bag by the strap, as she lazily stretches out.

"Hurry up, slow poke!" I shout, giggling uncontrollably, as she jumps a few feet in the air.

_**Boom!**_

"Mother- _ahhhh_! How long have you been up there?" Setsuna groans (while blushing a dark red, may I add), holding her foot, as she hops to keep her balance.

Poor girl dropped my bag on her foot...but it's _so_ funny!

I curl some of my hair around my fingers, watching her glare at my bag, as she picks it back up. "Oh, for _hours_!" I say dramatically, leaning against the window sill, as Setsuna laughs sarcastically.

"You _wait_ till I get up there, Konoe!" Setsuna shouts, playfully shaking her fist, as she slams the trunk shut and races towards the hotel entrance.

I giggle, shutting the window, as I prepare for Setsuna's revenge.

Eh, what the heck? I'll let her have this one.

I plop on the bed, debating on whether I should turn the TV on. Within minutes, I hear someone running down the hallway, and I know right away that it's Setsuna.

She shoves the door open, drops our stuff to the floor, and kicks the door shut. "Should have locked it-first mistake," Setsuna grins, placing her hands on her hips, as she saunters over to me.

Shivers race up and down my neck, as my mind points out the fact that I'm stretched across the bed, and she's towering above me at the edge. I'm aware of the fact that I'm blushing miserably; that there is an odd feeling coursing through my lower stomach.

"Your second mistake," Setsuna whispers huskily, placing her hands on either side of my head, as she whispers into my ear, "was leaving yourself open!"

Her hands tickle my shoulders, making me twist and turn, as I giggle like crazy. Setsuna grins when she crawls over my stomach, making me shriek and wriggle, trying to get away from her.

"S-Setsuna, stop it! I'll puke on you!" I warn between giggles, as she gets in one last poke, before she climbs off of me.

"That's just a little of my revenge." Setsuna winks, falling onto her back, as she checks the room.

Fighting back another blush, I recline next to her, and I'm forced to lay on her arm since she stretched out across the bed. Awkwardly, I try to ignore the fact that I'm almost cheek to cheek with her, and fiddle with my jacket.

Her arm moves, curling itself around my shoulder, as I jump a little in surprise. Nervously, I look over at her, meeting her searching eyes.

"W-W-What are you doing?" I stutter out, hoping she can't hear the pounding in my chest, as she thoughtfully chews on her lip.

"Nothing." she says sadly, slipping her arm away from me, as she finds something interesting about the door.

Did I just...upset her?

"Setsuna, I-"

"Come on, let's go the mall. Can't spend all day caged in a hotel room, can we?" Setsuna interrupts, smiling at me, as she grabs her wallet out of her bag.

I slowly nod, still perplexed about what just happened, and follow her out of the room.

* * *

><p>I can't explain it right now, but I <em>know <em>I want this. I have to have it.

"What are you looking at?" Setsuna asks over my shoulder, bending down so she's level with me.

I don't bother to reply, only focused on the object in the display case.

"A digital camera? You want it?" Setsuna asks, cocking her head, as she looks at me.

I simply nod, trying to remember how much money is in my pocket.

Crap, all I have is Setsuna's five dollar bill, and that doesn't cover any of it! Why must the nice things be so expensive?

"I'll buy it for you if you want-"

"Thank you so much!" I squeal, not caring if people are looking at us funny, as I glomp her.

"But, _only _if you tell me why you want it." Setsuna states, staring down at me with all the seriousness she can muster.

Dammit, I knew she would do something like that! I don't want her to know yet; it's supposed to be a secret.

"It's a surprise?" I say, hoping she will take that as an answer, but I give her a puppy dog stare for good measure.

Sighing, Setsuna pulls out her wallet, "Fine. Will I ever know what it's for?"

I grin in response, as she hands me a little more than what I need, "Hang on, you gave me-"

"I gave you your own money to use while we're here." Setsuna interrupts, standing up, as she brushes off her jeans.

I'm about to argue with her, but she gives me a look that denotes finality.

"If you say so...but can you get out of here now?" I beg, hoping she doesn't think I just want her money, and that she will leave so I can get the next item on my little list.

"Man, I'm not allowed to see anything!" Setsuna whines, throwing her hands up, as she walks towards another aisle.

Sighing in relief, and giggling at her actions, I find an employee to get me the camera I want.

"Is this all you need, honey?" the older woman asks, handing me the camera, as she locks the display case again.

"Just one more thing and I'll be ready." I say politely, placing the box on the counter, as I dash back to the photo center. Smiling when I find the scrapbook section, I bend down and sort through the rows of books.

I blush when I see one decorated with hearts that says, "Our Love" and toss it back. I find one that has a doodle of people holding hands, claiming to be best friends, but I don't like the colors.

"May I suggest this one?" the older woman I left at the counter says, gesturing to one in the very back.

Curious, I follow the direction of her finger, and dig out a large sized book.

I fall in love with it immediately.

The cover is brown leather, soft to the touch, and I can tell this is a good quality book. Flowers are engraved in random patterns, the stems crisscrossing each other, and I gasp softly when I see the main design.

There's a small map of the United States in the center, along with three pink, white, and yellow flowers on the corner. In flowing manuscript above, it says, "Our Adventure", and I hug it to my chest.

"It's perfect, thank you." I say, grinning brightly at the little woman beside me.

She chuckles, placing a wrinkled hand on my shoulder, "I knew you would. Come now, let's get this paid for."

"Are you _sure _I can't know why you got that camera? Or even what the other thing is in the bag?" Setsuna asks for the umpteenth time, as she unlocks the hotel room, and holds the door open for me.

"Nope." I tease, sticking my tongue out, as Setsuna whines in frustration.

"Why not?" she questions, flopping down on her bed, as I sit on my own.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you." I respond coolly, grabbing the remote to the TV,

Setsuna groans, letting her face fall into the pillow, as I channel surf.

_**Click.**_

"_And we let the souffle cool for five-" _

_**Click.**_

"_As humans, we are programmed with the need to have sex to-"_

_**Click.**_

Setsuna awkwardly coughs, slightly muffled by the pillow on her face, and her ears turn pink.

I chew on my lower lip, flicking the channel again, as I stare at Setsuna a little bit too long.

Come on, Konoe! Keep it together!

I shake my head, changing the channel again, and my jaw drops when the picture comes in. Setsuna sits up, turning to see what I had finally decided to watch, before she freezes in shock.

"_Still no news on the disappearance of two teenage Mahora residents; Setsuna Sakurazaki, 19, and Konoka Konoe, 18. We talked to the parents of Setsuna Sakurazaki today. We were not able to contact Konoka Konoe's step-father. Here's what Setsuna's parents had to say."_

"_I don't know why she would do such a thing," Tomi says, comforting his crying wife, as his name appears on the screen._

"_We took care of her! We loved her more than anything else, and we would do anything to have her back." Hikari shrieks, clinging to Setsuna's father chest for dear life._

"_Do you think the disappearance of Konoka Konoe is connected to your daughter?"_

"_I'm sure she has something to do with this, but I think it was all Setsuna. This is the type of irresponsible behavior we've come to expect from her." Tomi responds emotionally, flinching as a red haired girl shoves him from off screen._

"_Liar! Setsuna is not irresponsible, you two are! I blame **you two** for this!" Asuna shouts, angrily jabbing a finger in Tomi's face._

_The camera zooms up on Asuna, showing that she's wearing her volleyball uniform, as she blocks Tomi from view._

The rest of the interview is Asuna being held back by standby camera men, as Tomi struggles to get away from the furious girl.

I turn the TV off, glancing at Setsuna to see if she's okay.

She's still staring at the TV, not blinking, as her expression remains emotionless.

"Are you alright?" I ask softly, climbing into her bed.

She doesn't respond, caught in one of her dazes again.

"Setsuna." I say, shaking her shoulder, as she slowly comes back to the real world.

"I'm fine." Setsuna snaps, sighing when she catches a glimpse of my expression.

She falls on top of me, resting her head on my chest, as she closes her eyes. They open, dark brown, not much of a difference from their normal black color, but it's there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I just don't understand how they can say _that, _but they don't act that way towards me." Setsuna mumbles, staring dejectedly at the window, but the curtains are drawn shut.

"It's alright, just tell me what's wrong next time." I assure her, nervously wrapping my arms around her torso.

She sniffles, blinking to keep from crying, as she circles her arms around my waist. I sigh, stroking fingers through her hair. I'm still coping with how short she's cut it, not that it looks bad. I think she looks better like this.

Something changes in the air, I'm not sure what, but I can feel the energy filling the room.

Setsuna feels it too. As a matter of fact, I think the electricity is coming from her.

Her hands drag themselves up from their position on my waist; the thin material of my shirt bunching up and rising, revealing my quivering stomach. My breathing gets shallow and fast, probably due to the lack of oxygen in my brain, and it gets worse when Setsuna lifts her head from my chest.

Her eyes are blacker than I've ever seen them. It's like the pupils swallowed everything else, and the only thing I see in those eyes are hunger.

My mouth goes dry, as she props herself up on her knees, and firmly pushes back on my shoulders. My head bounces off the pillow, vision blurring from the impact, and Setsuna's hands cup my cheeks. We stay like that for a while.

Please, don't let her hear how my heart is racing. Oh God, _please_.

Painfully slowly, Setsuna brings her face closer to mine, so close that I can feel her breath on my lips.

My hands twist the bed sheets in their sweaty grasps, and I shiver with anticipation.

Wow, aren't you easy. You haven't been touched at all and you're already acting that way. Tsk, tsk, Konoka.

Setsuna brushes some hair behind her ear, but the moment she does, it falls right back down. She smiles, and I can just barely, _barely_ feel them against mine.

She leans in, our lips are about to touch, and-

_**Brrr-rrrrring!**_

_**Brrrr-rrrring!**_

"_**Call from, Asuna!"**_

Setsuna jumps off the bed, blushing a bright maroon, as she slides to her bag. She wrestles with the zipper, reaching inside, and yanking out a small silver phone.

"H-Hello?" Setsuna says, and I blush when her voice cracks.

I quickly fix my shirt, and my eyes widen in realization of what _almost _happened.

Asuna, you have _perfect_ timing.

"No! I wasn't doing anything before you- why are you laughing?" Setsuna shouts, pouting miserably, as she leans against the wall.

I smile a little at Setsuna's flustered attitude, as she paces back and forth.

* * *

><p>The alarm clock on the nightstand reads nine O'clock. They talked for almost two hours.<p>

Setsuna sighs, placing the phone back into her bag, but on silent this time. She glances at me wrapped up in the blanket, sheepishly scratching the back of her head, as she slips off her pants. Unbeknownst to me, she was wearing shorts underneath, and I'm not afraid to admit I was disappointed.

Her shirt comes off as well, revealing a white tank top, and she starts to crawl under the sheets of the bed next to me.

"Setsuna?" I whisper, startling her.

"U-Um, yeah?" she responds, cheeks flaring up, as she looks at me again.

"Don't sleep over there," I breathe out shakily, as I spread the blanket out on the bed I'm on and scoot over, "S-Sleep in this bed, with me. I feel safer when you're nearby."

She blinks dumbly, baffled by the last part of my statement, but she obeys.

Setsuna stiffly slips beneath the sheets, and I take the opportunity to snuggle against her.

"Sometimes, I feel like Yami is following us. Like, he's going to bust through that door any moment and kill us." I admit quietly, tears brimming on the edge of my eyes.

Setsuna's eyes soften, as she tosses an arm over my mid-section, "He won't. I can promise you that. If he were I-"

"_Mmmmmmm, Andrew! Faster!"_

A low male groan echoes through the walls, as we both blush blood red.

"Maybe we should...?" Setsuna trails off, flinching at the sound of something banging against the wall, as I jump out of bed.

"Way ahead of you." I mumble, grabbing her car keys and the room key, as I turn to see her struggling to find her pants.

"Come on, just go like you are now!" I whisper, dragging her out of the room, as we tiptoe past the room next to us.

Once we get into the hotel lobby, we burst into a fit of giggles. Setsuna stumbles drunkenly, gasping for air, as she laughs uncontrollably.

"Setsuna, stop! When you laugh, I laugh!" I giggle, pawing through the door, and smile when the cool night air hits my legs.

I can't believe how much truth is in that little sentence I said. When she laughs, I laugh. She smiles, I smile, and on and on.

She gives me this secretive smile, as she starts the car. I cock my head, wondering where in the world we're going, but I know better than to ask.

The car ride is silent, except the soft purring of the engine, and the _whooshing _of the wind through the open windows.

I wonder where we're going when I look at her. Her expression...her eyes, her features- they're mysterious.

I bounce a little in my seat when I feel the road change to gravel. Confused, I twist my neck around to see where we are. All I can see are trees and wide grass lands.

Wait, weren't we just in town?

"Relax, we're almost there." Setsuna promises, smirking at my anxious expression, as she turns left.

"Oh my goodness, this is _gorgeous_!" I gasp, poking my head outside of the window, as Setsuna laughs at my childish behavior.

"You think so?" she asks, eyes twinkling merrily, as she puts the car in park and turns it off. I nod with feverish excitement, shoving my door open as I try to get out, but I forgot to unfasten my seat belt.

"Calm down, kid." Setsuna chuckles, reaching across the undo my seat belt buckle, as I impatiently wait.

Once she frees me, I roll out of the door, slamming the door shut. I start to sprint to the shoreline, but a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist, lifting me up into the air.

"Setsuna!" I squeal, secretly wishing she won't let me go, as she spins us in circles. I shove my face into her chest, breathing in her scent as subtly as possible.

She chuckles, setting me down just a few feet from a dock. Quietly, she extends her hand out to me, smiling when my hand slips into her own. We walk together, hand and hand, stopping when we reach the edge. Setsuna carefully sits on the edge, dangling her feet inches from the water, and gestures for me to do the same.

I blush a shade of pink, doing the same as her, and she shyly smiles when our thighs brush against each other.

This place, it's beautiful. No, gorgeous.

I never knew a place like this existed; with a lake darker than the sky itself, reflecting the cosmos in its depths. The moon is high above us, and only a little of its light shows. Sand covers the shoreline, a large change from the gray gravel we parked on.

I've never been to a beach before, which is probably why I was so excited when I saw the sand. There's so much I haven't seen out here. I hope it isn't too late to start.

I hope it isn't foolish of me to say this, but...I want to see it, see it all with the girl sitting next to me.

"This is the Little Prairie Conservation area, and this is Lake Towell. I, uh, came here when I was small. Back then it was..." Setsuna breaks off, gulping hard, as she forces her hands inside her short pockets.

It clicks. I understand it now.

"You don't like talking about your past do you?" I asks slowly, my eyes widening, as I turn to face her.

It makes so much sense.

She struggles with her words for a moment, starring at out rippling reflections in the water. After many moments of silence, she drags a hand across her face and nods, "Yeah."

"Hypothetically speaking, If I were to ask you some questions, you would try and answer them wouldn't you?" I whisper softly, placing a hand on top of her's, as I give her a pleading look.

Please, Setsuna. Let me inside. You can trust me.

She gives me a sad look, but smiles at the sight of our hands linked together, and I blush a little.

"I can try. Ask away." Setsuna sighs in defeat, and I smile in return.

Where to start...My heart is beating so fast, I don't think I can concentrate.

Deep breath, Konoka.

"Let's start with the sandwich." I say, closing my eyes, as my heart beat echoes through my conscious.

"The sandwich?" Setsuna replies, cocking her head in confusion.

"The peanut butter and jelly one." I respond gently, drawing my hand back into my lap.

"What about it?" Setsuna fidgets, trying to tiptoe past my question, as her gaze nervously darts around.

"I told you that it was the most common lunch item here, and then you went into a daze." I explain, watching her carefully from the corner of my eye.

"I can't run away from you too, can I?" Setsuna jokes, staring off into the sky with a blank expression.

I don't respond, hoping she'll take the hint and continue.

She shifts uncomfortably, rubbing her hands over the silk cloth of her shorts, "M-My childhood was a very sheltered existence."

I blink, trying to process what she's saying. It's better I listen, and I let her go at her own pace and not interrupt.

"At first, my childhood was great. In Kyoto, I was the perfect definition of carefree. I ate dirt, picked my nose, and slept all day. I'm serious about picking my nose. My grandpa got me into the whole samurai philosophy, and when I learned to walk, he started teaching me kenjutsu. I loved it, but my parents hated it. Looking back, it's like my parents were slowly trying to cut off contact with them." Setsuna sighs, digging her nails into the wood, as she thinks about what she's going to tell me next.

"But, yeah. That's a small part of my life. Something you may want to know, but is hard for me to talk about i-is, is the fact that the woman you met at my house isn't my real mom. She's really my aunt." Setsuna whispers, and I can see tears beginning to build on her eyes.

"So, is Tomi your uncle then..?" I ask unsure, trying to sort everything out in my head, as I nonchalantly get a little closer to her.

What? Just because we're having a heart to heart doesn't mean I can't try and put some moves on her.

"No, he's my real dad. The woman you saw in the pictures is my real mom, but she died not long after my first birthday. Her twin, and my aunt, eventually seduced my father months after her funeral."

"_I hate her_." Setsuna adds in a hoarse whisper, surprising me with her bluntness.

"Setsuna, do you really hate her?" I can't believe this. She can't _hate _someone, right? She's too sweet for that, but...if she hates her, what's going to make her hate _me_?

Setsuna swallows hard, gripping a wooden beam so hard that little slivers of wood break off.

"M-maybe not to that degree, but she was pushing it." Setsuna chokes out, covering her face to hide the tears coming.

I don't know what to say, so I just slip a trembling hand into her own, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Setsuna, i-it's alright. We're far away from her, from everyone who ever hurt you. I...won't let anyone damage your heart again.

I promise I will, but only if you let _me _inside.

"She tried to be my mom, in ways I don't think I can talk about now, but I'll tell you one day." Setsuna promises, giving an odd look at our interlocked hands.

I blush again, but I'm not willing to let her go. I have to stop being a chicken some day.

"So, tell the story, but as simple as you can." I say, not really sure what else to say, because I want to know everything.

She looks at me, surprise covering her features, as the grip she had on my hand slackens. "You really want to know?" she asks, sounding like she's afraid of the answer.

I nod my head in affirmation, curling my fingers tighter around her open palm.

"You're serious. You care?" Setsuna murmurs softly, and is it my imagination, or is she getting _closer_?

Butterflies take flight in my chest, and I can barely control the shaking in my hands when Setsuna pulls her legs onto the dock.

Her eyes slowly soften and brighten, turning lighter than I ever seen them. The color is something close to ochre, but more _alive_. Imagine fire burning, deep and beautiful, and seemingly never ending. I've seen these eyes before. The night we left, actually. I'm starting to think those eyes just for me.

All _me_!

I hope you can see all the fluffy little hearts surrounding that phrase, because I can feel them.

Setsuna's calloused hand barely scrapes against my cheek, just enough to jar me from my thoughts, and to send sparks flooding from the point where our skin meets. Her breathing is long and slow, the exact opposite of mine.

The moon appears from behind a cloud, beaming its rays directly onto Setsuna, making her eyes sparkle like gems.

"Konoka, will you let me try something? I promise I won't...won't hurt you or do anything you don't like." Setsuna whispers, barely able to speak before her eyes flutter shut.

Oh, Setsuna. Keep talking like that and you can do _anything_ you want to me. The only thing you can't do, is tell me this is a _dream_...

Warm breath washing over my flaming skin.

A gentle touch given by rough hands.

God, _please _don't let this be a dream.

"Konoka?"

Oh, right. Dream coming true right now, stay focused, kid.

"_Yes_." I breathe out, shivering against her, as she presses our bodies together.

I let out a barely audible whimper, encouraging her to keep going, as our foreheads bump together.

She's so close I can _taste_ her lips.

Out of instinct, my eyes close, as I pucker my lips.

Every thought that was in my head leaves, as my lips barely touch her's. She pulls back for some reason, more than likely her nerves, but she moves back in.

We lean in closer, hearts beating as one, and our-

"Excuse me, young ladies, but do you-"

_**Ka-Splash!**_

"S-Setsuna!" I shout in panic, staring at the spot she was just sitting, then to the shattered peace of the lake.

Sh-she fell in!

I freeze, unable to move, fearing for the worst. Within seconds though, she appears on the surface of the water, coughing and spluttering water in every direction.

"W-What just happened?" Setsuna asks me, her face reddening, as she attempts to flick her hair of her face; it stays rooted to the spot though, clinging in large bunches on her cheeks, forehead, and neck.

"I just happened." a deep voice answers from behind me, and I jump a little in shock.

Setsuna heaves herself back onto the dock, but looses her grip on a plank. She would have fallen back in if it weren't for my last minute reaction to grab her. We both sigh in relief, giving each other a look that makes everything else disappear, until the person behind me decides to barge in.

"If you don't mind me interrupting your moment, how old are the two of you?" the voice from behind me asks, and I flinch when I look behind me.

It's a man, more specifically, a police officer. He smirks lightly at my abashed expression, as he quickly gives Setsuna a more expecting look.

"O-Oh. I'm 21. She's 20." Setsuna lies easily, casually wringing out tank top, as she gives me a secret look.

"Ah, I see. Well, they changed the hours this place is open. You aren't allowed to be here after six." the officer explains, tapping her glossy boots on a soaked wood plank.

"They changed the hours, Officer..?" Setsuna asks, genuinely curious, as she gives the officer a scrutinizing look.

"Steele. Mhm. 'Bout a year ago actually. Now, whatever business you were, _uh_, conducting up here, take it somewhere else. I don't care where you go, as long as you don't do it somewhere like here, I'm okay with it." Officer Steele says, holding his hands up, as Setsuna opens her mouth to object.

"No, sir, we were just tal-"

"Ah-buh-buh-buh. If you were about to have sex, that's fine, but please don't tell me. You have five minutes to leave; I'm done." he interrupts, turning away, as he walks off to some unknown location.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, each of us trying to grasp the events that just occurred.

We almost kissed.

_We _almost _kissed._

Giggling like a school girl, I drag Setsuna to the car before Officer Steele can show up again.

"I-I-I-I can't b-believe h-he said that!" Setsuna stutters miserably, turning the color of a strawberry, as she fumbles with her keys in the ignition.

This is a huge change from her usual calm demeanor, and it's refreshing. I could get used to this.

"Well, Setsuna, if I didn't know better, I would have thought you were planning on doing that to me." I tease, staring fondly at the dock we were just talking on.

"N-Not you too!" Setsuna whimpers, blushing even darker, as she turns around towards the highway.

Setsuna, I think you and I, _we_, could be something special.

We'll talk tomorrow though, I'm exhausted.

* * *

><p>OFF TO BED I GOOOOOO! Let me know what you thought people. *falls asleep*<p> 


	8. A Message

To everyone who read this fic and still has faith in it,

Wow... All I can say. Thank you to everyone who still reads it, checks up on it every now and then, stuff like that. I appreciate that, a lot. Honestly. Maybe some of you picked up on it, how short the notes before the start of a chapter were. It was not intentional, let me assure you, and I read every single review you all left in my absence. I really laughed and sometimes even shook my head at my computer screen in thought. However, soon after the update of the last chapter, my life became busy, between the stress of trying to pass college ready (not even in high school yet), figuring out what I wanted in life, and losing my grandfather this spring, I couldn't write. I needed to focus on my life, and now that I've figured it out, I can get back into this story again. I cannot promise it will be immediate, but rest assured that I at least spend a moment of my day thinking of how the next chapter should go. Of course, if you're really interested in my writing, you can PM me and I'll point you in the direction of a site that I have some stories I've started writing, in particular, I favor my story Wicked Games. While these stories are not based on the Negima universe, they can still be enjoyed if one knows the background of the fanbase. I would be glad to fill any of you in and chat about this. Don't hesitate to come to me, ask how things are coming, etc. While I am busy, I _always_ think about my stories and hope to finish them someday.

And I'm sure it might come as a surprise to some... but I am a girl. ^.^ Don't apologize if you assumed I was a guy. I'm not the type to be angered about something as silly as that (and I'm a tomboy anyways ^^;). And I do appreciate how much respect some of you treat me with.

Also, I would like to apologize to the people who might have squealed when they saw this was updated and thought it was a new chapter. Really, really sorry about that. But I hope this makes up for everything.

Thank you,

LPS


	9. Whazzuppppp?

Wowwwwwwwwwwww. It has been such a long time. I usually judge how old something is but how I read my story (as in smoothness, detail, etc..). I have to say, this is _**ANCIENT**_. I really don't remember where I was going with this one. Obviously, you guys are interested in reading this one, by the amount of favs and follows and reviews I've gotten; I appreciate it. Some of you guys were _my _inspiration to get out here, so it's absolutely mind blowing now that you're reading **_my _**stories and enjoying them. I really missed this, but my life was kinda...poop. But I'm slowly rediscovering my passion for life and writing stories that put people on the edge of their seats.

I would like to rewrite this, not in a way that would shred the original in pieces, but a way that makes it more realistic. More...enjoyable. I really would like making it closer to my life, because if I do that, I can make it more meaningful to you guys. That's why I started writing anyways.

Finally, I want to thank you guys for sticking with this! I can't promise when, but I'm planning and writing in my head, so I should have the first chapter out soon. My schedule is kinda up in the air, but I'm making more room for this again.

And I want to hear from you guys again! PM me! Bug the crap out of me, I like the conversation!

Hopefully back for good,

LesPaulStyle


End file.
